A Nanny Fairy Tale
by AllTheSnakes
Summary: The Nanny characters make me think of Princes, Knights, poor girls that captivate noble man's hearts and... witches! Why don't give the gender a try?
1. Meeting the first one

**Chapter 1: Meeting the first one**

Sir Niles, the Clever, had the opinion that when King Maxwell was annoyed, he could be very annoying. He was lucky to be good at pretending the King had his full attention when, in fact, his mind was dedicated to registering just the key-words proffered by the King, while noticing the public's reaction to what was being said.

Sir Niles was the best knight among the ones in this court and man of the King's personal confidence; if he wanted, he could refuse to listen to Maxwell's diatribe to the other knights, counselors and servants. In Niles' opinion, all of that public talking was a loss of time. However, he knew how important his actions were to the people's morale, so he stood there, his eyes icy, his expression and posture hard and martial.

When the crowd was finally dispensed, King Maxwell came to talk personally to him.

'You've heard the rumors, for sure'.

'Yes, my King. Strangers were seen in our forest'.

'And your plans are…?'

'I have already sent a group to investigate'.

'When will you have their discoveries?'

'I already have'. Sometimes it was difficult not to smirk or roll his eyes. He was not called 'the Clever' for nothing. 'They confirmed two different presences. One of them seems to be interested in mapping our forest; the other is rather elusive'.

King Maxwell pouted. 'I don't like this…', he paced, worried. 'We must defend our land, Niles. We received it in peace, and we must keep it like this. Our families were honored by this mission, and we can't let the tradition be forgotten'.

'I intend to make my own expedition tonight'.

'That's great, Sir Niles. You have my blessing!'

The knight nodded and turned to leave. There was a limit for the amenities, after all. He had a mission to accomplish.

NCNCNCNCNC

Once the night turned the forest into a mass of darkness, Sir Niles reached the first trees.

It was his duty to guarantee the security of the kingdom's wilder forest, but he really loved this expeditions: he used to go alone, listening attentively to the sounds coming from the shadows, stopping to search for the unique sensation of another invisible presence.

The moon was specially shining, and he had to be cautious, even if it was highly unlikely he would find something or someone so close to the border of the forest.

This relatively calm situation gave him the opportunity to think about his most recent personal dilemma.

He was 40 years old, and for the first time in his life he was taken by the impression his existence had no purpose.

Of course, he knew his importance to the King and to the maintenance of respect and sense of security to the population. He was an example to the youth and a kind of God among younger knights. His family had centuries of tradition keeping that part of the territory out of reach for foreigners, under orders of the Royal Family.

However, for years this honor has made him untouchable: men don't want to be his friends, but his followers; women were afraid of him and the rumors around his name.

He knew the legends about him. He knew people thought he spent his nights wandering the forest, chasings foreigners and sending them away. He had even heard he was a sorcerer of some kind, immortal and able to defeat hundreds of men, commanding an army or alone.

It was real he had defeated a lot of men during battles, sometimes really by himself, but he did that because he was a good strategist and an ambush expert.

The question was: his fame was worth this life of solitude? A fame based on half truths, but a solitude that was all real?

Niles didn't know what he was looking for, but he suspected it was some sort of companion – someone, man or woman, who would understand him, be interested in him and not in his abilities as a warrior … someone he could trust with his heart and, if God blessed him, with his body…

He never had anything like this, and that was the only thing he really wished at this point of his life.

NCNCNCNCNC

A weak and tremble light, almost half an hour of walking later, made him stop his musings and be in full alert.

It was a campfire, no doubt. Probably, his first aim was right ahead.

Sir Niles got closer and saw a brunette woman seated on a cloth, her hands close to the fire, visibly warming herself. She was not hiding nor seemed worried of being seen, so he just walked around the area she was, to make sure there was no one else with her, and called her attention from the darkness.

'Lady? May I get closer?'

Her head snapped at the sound, and she took a suspicious instance. 'Who is there?'

'I'm Sir Niles, honored servant of this Kingdom. My King counts on me to keep this forest free of any dangerous characters'.

Some moments of silence. Then she answered. 'How can I be sure you are being truthful?'

'I swear for my honor, Lady. God's eyes are upon us, and I would never lie under his vigilance'.

'All right, come over'.

He went, slowly to not frighten her. They greeted each other from a distance, and she offered a piece of cloth for him to seat across her, on the other side of the fire.

'I hope you don't mind, Lady, but I intend to know where you are from, and why you are alone in this forest', he said, accepting her offerings.

She was already seated, warming her hands again. 'Is this a kind of investigation?'

'This is one. Does it disturb you?'

'No, not at all', she waved her hand. 'Just wanted to be sure. You know, my family wanders in this forest for centuries, and no one ever bothered us. I've heard about you, the knight who wanders in the forest at night, but never could believe, because, you know, if cousin Ira can walk at night with that shining dress he loves so much and never be approached by you, it was probably you were not real. However, …'

She kept going on and on, and Niles noticed it was a good occasion to do what he usually does with the King: listen to key-words, and observe reactions.

Soon it was clear to him she came from a family of traditional herb collectors and sellers, and that it was her first mission so far from her native village. She was, in fact, very far from home, and her accent and occasional word choice proved him she was not being specially worried about something she should hide from him.

Her body posture told him she was being open and honest, too: she talked quickly and impulsively, telling stories, explaining things about people he didn't know, commenting the success of her mission until now; she even made some complains on the lack of structure on the forest, for the traditional workers do their job…

Niles realized he was smiling at her and even almost sharing her laughs. It was rare to him – he never bonded to people, specially people he had found so recently.

She seemed to be warm and easy to trust.

And she was beautiful, too. Not graceful or elegant, but rather lovely and enjoyable.

Was it possible she was his calling? The one he wished?


	2. Meeting the other one

**Chapter 2: Meeting the other one**

The hours passed on, and now Sir Niles was seated, putting some sticks in the fire to keep it alive. The brunette, Fran, was asleep, and he had stayed to guard her during the night.

For some moments he considered approaching her and showing how enchanting she seemed to him, but his reserved nature made him hesitate; and hesitation was all he needed to be sure she was not what he was looking for.

On the other side, it would be fun to invite her to the castle and introduce her to the King. They would probably hit it on the spot.

Niles had a feeling she could be an important part of his life, even if she would not be the one who would fulfill him as he wished.

Her simple existence was proof there was hope for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very faint sound.

So faint, in fact, he was sure there was someone close by, and trying to be discreet.

The knight pretended not to hear it, stood up calmly, stretched his arms, calculated his next moves and what he had to do to go into the right direction of the muffled sound, turned slowly, yawned, acted indecisive and entered quickly the closest dark region.

He made everything right, but the presence was quick enough to dislocate itself far enough to force him to act openly.

It was a difficult chase: he seemed to know the forest better, but the creature was amazingly aware of his moves and choices, and surprised him with unexpected turns and illogical moves.

No one has ever been so successful in running from him in this environment, and he was feeling… delighted.

Finally, a worth adversary! Finally, someone who could make him sweat and feel the thrill of facing an intelligence similar to his own.

However, his pleasure could not be over his duty, and he acted on making the person run in circles for a while. Niles was able, then, to surprise the figure and make it trip, giving him the advantage of being on his feet while his enemy has supporting itself in a nearby tree.

His sword was inches from a chest.

A chest that, under the weak silver light of the moon, was remarkably curvy.

'Take out your cap', he ordered, and was surprised by the way it sounded – more curious than authoritative.

The person obeyed, and he was rewarded by the face of a blond woman with a glare that could make any other man run in fear.

'I'm Niles, the Clever, knight of…'

'I'm not interested. I don't believe a word you say'.

'I'm a man of honor, not a liar'.

'I don't care'.

'And you, what are you?'

'A woman'.

'That I can see, for sure'. He didn't know if he should have said that. He wouldn't want her to think he was a womanizer.

She started moving to stand up. 'Good to know you're not blind'.

'Stop moving'.

'You don't give me orders'.

'My sword gives'.

'Don't be a fool. You won't kill me, and that's the only way your sword can talk to me'.

'I can harm you', he felt a bit ridiculous at saying that and seeing her smirk.

She had a beautiful, arousing and irritating smirk.

'Listen, Lancelot', now she positively grinned, and the show of her teeth was something between a heavenly promise and a menace 'if you get close enough to hurt me, your only option will be kill me, or I'll destroy you'.

That was too much for him.

Niles simply threw his sword on the ground and gave one step back. 'Now my sword is out of it. Can we talk?'

She kept grinning. It was like her grin could light up that dark forest.

'I'm really a knight, and I am in this forest to find the strangers who have been seen by our people'.

'I was never seen. Your friend, was', she nodded in the general direction of the campfire.

'You are right. It was me who noticed there were two different things going on, by the stories I've heard'. As an afterthought, he added, 'In a way, it was like I didn't need anyone to tell me you existed. I just knew it'.

There was a strange silence, like an acknowledgement.

'I may be a spy', she said, suddenly, challenging him.

'No matter what you are, I intend to take you with me to the castle'.

'You may try'.

'I never fail'.

'Neither do I'.

They both got a step closer, going against their own instincts.

He gulped. Her eyes were wide.

'It seems we have reached a dead-lock', he murmured, touched by the study of his face she was doing.

'I don't believe in dead-locks', she smiled, 'and it gives me the advantage'.

'Humility wins against pride'.

'Self-confidence wins against everything'.

'Who are you?'

'I'm Nemesis'.

'What?'

'Weak in mythology, you Catholic useless knight?'. There was a dangerous spark in her eyes.

'Nemesis was the Greek Goddess of Vengeance', he said, a bit offended. 'I don't see what it does have to do with this situation'.

'You claim to be the spirit who wanders the forests… You listen to the sounds of nature, you guide yourself by the light of the moon… as Artemis, the hunter Goddess'. She gave a step back, as if he was repellent to her. 'I'm a follower of the sun, and I came to claim you to my warmth'.

Niles gulped. 'You don't have to claim what is already yours… I desire your warmth…'. Again, he didn't know if he should have said that.

'You don't understand', her answer was full of contempt. 'I am an emissary of the kingdoms around your lands. They sent me to either kill you… or provide that you will never wander through the forests at night again. The decision was given to me'. Her expression was softer, 'I decided to observe you before I act'.

The knight opened his mouth to ask the reasons of that, but realization hit him: King Maxwell's grand-grandfather was jealous of this particular forest, that was full of herbs, wild life and beautiful landscapes. Other kings asked nicely to visit this part of the land, but the Royal Family was positive they should prohibit any foreigners, and Niles' family received the burden to guarantee that decision stands, no matter what.

He never truly questioned the reasons behind it (and probably King Maxwell didn't do it, either), but now the price for his blindness was high: he didn't know what to say in his defense. In fact, he had a feeling he was fighting for a wrong cause all of his life…

That woman was making him evaluate his own life without nothing but words and a superior stance. There was something about her that excited and disturbed him at the same time – she had that spark he was looking for, but she brought with her a taste of danger the companion of his dreams never had.

'Are you a witch?', he asked, confused by the fact she seemed so secure and at easy, with no sword or any other weapon at sight, while he was feeling defeated and incapable of reaching the sword he had thrown away by his free will. He never felt so dominated in his life, and never so attracted.

'You can say that', she answered.

Niles gulped. 'And… now that you've met me… What's your decision?'

The woman calmly took the sword from the ground and analyzed it curiously. 'You could have shown me the arms of your family, instead of saying nonsense things to introduce yourself'.

'It is not usual the people I find in the forest to know details about my family'.

She came closer, took his hand and put it around the handle of the sword, closing her hands around his and bringing her face closer to his. 'You don't have to take me to the castle. I'm not afraid of your king now that the two of us have an understanding'.

Her eyes were on his for what seemed an eternity. Again, he didn't need to ask, the answers came to his mind easily: he would never harm her; she would never kill him without giving him the opportunity to discover what he really wanted to do.

They trusted each other deeply, and knew that they would do just what they feel right. No matter the sacrifices it required.

Sir Niles sighed and nodded, showing her it was all clear to him.

The smile she gave him back was dazzling.

Some more moments of eye contact, she let go of his hand, turned and walked away into the dark forest, leaving him with a strange feeling of being alone but not lonely anymore.


	3. Who likes witches?

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 3: Who likes witches?**

Sir Niles went back to the campfire, where Fran was awake and waiting for him.

'What happened? I heard voices and I don't suppose you were speaking to yourself. Or talking to God… Are you one on these knights who think angels keep coming and passing messages to the chosen ones? We had a guy like this in my village, once. I was very little and don't remember him very well, but I do remember he was not used to wash himself…'

Niles seated and extended his arms to warm his hands to the fire, while listening to her. His hands were trembling violently, both noticed, and Fran stopped talking, her eyes travelling from his hands to his face.

'I've found what I've been looking for', were his quiet words. His glance was lost in the flames. 'I discovered it may cost me more than I ever thought'.

Her voice had a quiet tone, now, too. 'That's what some wishes do to you. You pursue them, and when you get where they take you, you're so far from where you began you feel afraid'. She smiled at him, 'Even big and brave and strong knights who wash themselves regularly'.

He smiled faintly. 'My qualities mean nothing with no purpose. I wished a purpose. It came. I'm afraid to accept it. I'm afraid to reject it, too'.

_And that witch won't let me any other options_, he added to himself_._

'Don't be sorry, yet'. Maybe it will turn out just fine'.

The knight doubted it. No good would come from a woman who behave like the one he had found moments ago.

Ncncncncnc

Sir Niles didn't sleep all night, and was ready very early to take this herb collector to the Castle. His idea that she would make a good impression on King Maxwell was reinforced in importance once he had a witch to discuss with the King. Witches were herb collectors, too, and he hoped he could mess the borders between them in the head of the King, what would guarantee a good reception once the blond arrived.

He was sure she would go soon to the Castle, as she had told him.

What meant he trusted her.

Oh, boy…

Niles was expecting to find the blond witch waiting for them on the edge of the forest; this way he would be sure she was truthful when she promised him to come again.

But she wasn't there.

Fran noticed the longing glance he threw around when they exited the forest and waited until he finished taking his horse from a nearby barn. He offered the horse to her, but she refused, preferring to walk besides him.

'Your _purpose _was supposed to meet us there?', she decided to be direct about it.

'I don't know. She is quite mysterious', he answered with no hesitation.

'Oy', she said and stopped walking, her hand over her heart.

'What was that?', he stopped too.

'Is she a witch?', she resumed walking.

He couldn't walk or talk for some moments, and then resumed walking and cleared his throat to speak. 'Probably. What do you know about them?'

'They are snobbish, that is what I know. They do exactly what my people do – convey some words with some herbs and cure people. But they give so much ritual and importance to it they made it seem something spiritual. It makes people mix things and fear any one that seem involved in it'.

'I see'. They were side by side, now, and he didn't look at her. He was feeling guilty, because this mix of things was exactly what he was intending to do when he introduced her to the King.

'I don't really dislike them, but their methods make people look funny at me and my family…'

'The King doesn't trust them himself', the urge to be sincere with her was strong.

'I've heard of it. That tragedy with his wife is very well-known'.

'It's good you know about it. It's a very tough subject'.

'I'm good with this kind of thing, don't worry. I'll be good to our King'.

He smiled. 'That's what I believe'.

'And I can be good to you, too'.

He looked at her with a deep frown.

'If you need any help dealing with your… purpose'. She put a hand on his arm. 'I'm sure she will come to you, again. And I know you wish it, even if you're not sure it is a good thing. That's what they do to people'.

Niles gave her a thankful smile, she smiled back and both were happy, because they had an understanding: they were already friends.

Obviously, when they crossed the village to reach the Castle, people commented the surprising news that Sir Niles, the Clever, was finally taking a woman with him.

Ncncncncnc

Sir Niles entered the main room of the Castle and looked respectfully at the King. 'I bring a visitor for you, Sir', he knelt down briefly.

'You mean a _prisoner_'.

'I always mean what I say, your Majesty'.

'But you went to the forest expecting to find two out-laws. What happened?'

_More than you'll ever know_. 'One of them, the elusive one, was able to escape. However, I was able to communicate with it, and made it clear I wanted to negotiate peacefully'.

'Communicate? What do you mean by that?'

'Don't worry, Majesty, it was not a common conversation, but…'

'I don't like magic, Niles'. The King interrupted, looking at him sternly.

'There were days when you liked it'.

King Maxwell was pale in a moment, and went to sit on his throne. 'They're past and over. I had my share of magic in life, Niles. It brought me happiness and a routine with beings that don't appreciate good feelings. We had this Court full of Fairies and Magicians and Witches. What did it bring me? Tragedy and disgrace. Those people are evil!

Niles waited for the wave of emotion calm down a little, and got closer to the King. 'Maybe it is time to think some things over…'

'You know I don't like witches, Niles. One of them killed my wife!'

'We don't know this for sure'.

'I know enough!'

Niles realized his words were not enough to make the King see things like he wanted. It was necessary some action. 'Well, abut the visitor… She is a herb collector'.

'Another witch?! Niles, what the hell…'

'You'll judge by yourself. Sir'. And with that Niles went to big door of the room and called Fran.

King Maxwell got up and walked to her, already fascinated. 'Who are you?'

'Haven't you told him yet?', Fran turned to Niles, and back to the King. 'I'm Fran Fine, a _fine_ herb collector!', she said and let out a nasal laugh that made the King flinch and smile at the same time. 'And you must be our gorgeous King Maxwell…', she resumed with a swing of her hips.

Niles observed attentively until the King took her hand and kissed it, asking for details about her life.

They hit it on the spot, as he had guessed.

Noticing he was not required anymore, Niles excused himself and got out of the room.

He was never wrong. He was the Clever. He had seen how Fran was the right choice to interest the King in a woman, again, and in a sweet and decent woman.

Was it be possible he could be wrong in this case of the blond witch?


	4. What they say

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 4: What they say**

Sir Niles was a man of habits.

He could visit the forest when he felt it was needed, spend the night wandering, and soon he recovered his hours of sleep, through a very well organized schedule.

He exercised, he ate well, he was strong and muscular for his age. He always did everything correctly, at the right time, and felt good about all of his decisions.

But tonight he couldn't sleep, and it was so unusual it was worrying him.

His body felt feverish as it hasn't been for decades.

Niles had learned how to control his physical desire very early in his life. His parents sent him to be educated in a monastery, and it made him very cultured but created the necessity of running from sexual desire, in order to not be put to shame in front of audiences.

With time and the perception that physical desire could destroy lives and reputations, he decided to think about his situation as a blessing from God: he would not interact with any other person sexually; if God wanted him to have a sexual partner, he would put a loveable woman on his path. If not, God would preserve him from any perils.

It had been working well for decades, but tonight this was not so clear.

The curves of the blond woman didn't cease to torment his thoughts. The way her lips moved, the tone of her voice, everything seemed to be fixed on him, and sleep would not come.

Niles entertained the thought of punishing his body. He had some instruments for it, but he didn't need to use them for years. In fact, the idea of using them was disgusting to him since he was a teenager.

What was different about tonight?

Sir Niles was dressed on a sleeveless full body gown he loved, and he looked at his bare arms: he was a strong and healthy man. He had had some women in his life… well, he had had five women in his life… The last one, more then ten years ago… He had convinced himself he didn't need that to live, and things seemed to be running smoothly until now. His duties to the Royal Family were fulfilling enough, weren't them?

He took a little whip from a box that was in a recess of his wardrobe, took a seat on his bed and breathed deeply. There was something weird about this situation: why was it wrong for a man to feel the pleasures of the body?

The fact he felt desire when thinking of that woman, and that he should inflict pain on himself to provide it was taken away was… absurd…

Suddenly he felt a strong urge to go to his window and see if _she_ was there, in the meadows which marked the back end of the Castle's dominions.

It was not a logical thing to think or even hope, but the fact was he had a strong pull to check it out.

He went to the window and looked through the darkness.

And there she was: a barely visible figure enlightened by the torches on the Castle's walls.

Sir Niles closed his eyes, feeling invaded by the happiness of the simple thought of her being so close to him. He supported himself on the wall of his room, feeling the cold stone under his fingertips and basking in the feeling of meeting her again, even if it was like this, with such a distance between them.

He sighed, deciding he would be there time enough for her to give him some sign. He needed this reassurance – a sign she went there to see him and really got to see him – to guarantee his peace of mind. It was like his desire was not as disturbing as it seemed some moments before, because she was there – and something that was reciprocated could not be wrong.

He felt a light breeze touch his skin and shivered. How he wished he could be there to see her closer, her skin illuminated by the hot light of the torches, and her eyes enlightened by the cold light of the moon…

Maybe he would be able to listen to her deep voice again…

What a pity he had his sleep hours to recover; if it was not for them, he would surely run to meet her…

But the Castle's gate was closed and guarded, and he couldn't go to that area without arousing suspicion…

With his eyes still closed, he tried to imagine ways of getting out of the Castle, and didn't have any good idea that didn't involve telling lies and/or sneaking out with a lot of risks.

Suddenly, Sir Niles felt like he was a damsel locked in a tower, in a room made of stone, waiting for a savior.

Wasn't it a terrible thing the only person in the world he wished that would rescue him was a witch?

'Missed me?'

He opened his eyes at the voice, only to discover that there he was, in front of her.

Initially, Niles looked around, uncertain of how he had come to the meadows. He turned to his own window, and couldn't see anyone there. Maybe he had made the escape he had fantasized about…

He gave up trying to understand what had happened and turned his attention to the woman facing him. She had a strange sweet… smirk.

'Are you a good or a bad witch?', he asked, wary.

'I'm worst than bad. I'm the kind who pretends she cares', she got closer to him, and he noticed she had a small white flower on her hand, 'because it will be delightful to stomp your heart, after'.

'You're not having the opportunity to do that', he answered, trying not to shiver when she made the flower touch delicately the skin of his arm, going up and down slowly.

'The opportunity is already given. You desired to meet me. Every time we're this close, the stronger the pull will be'.

'You have no power over me, devious woman. Your tricks won't affect my loyalty to the King'.

'You're just a low servant', she said, turning from him. 'I don't know why I still keep giving you time'.

Niles had mixed feelings about her giving her back to him: he missed the closeness and the touch of the flower on his skin, but now he could concentrate better. 'Maybe the reason is you wish to understand me as much as I wish to understand you'.

She hesitated. Then her voice sounded harsh. 'Don't be such a fool. There's nothing to understand about you. You're just an old maid'. She turned to him again, this time with a vicious gleam in her eyes. 'In any sense it has'.

Niles blushed furiously. He wasn't prepared for her to know about his… situation. 'Maybe you're right. Maybe there is nothing to know about me. And maybe there is nothing to know about you, too. We're just two plain characters who have not to offer to each other'. He gave a step towards her. 'Just go ahead and do your satanic rituals'.

'What?'

'Kill me'. He smirked at her surprised expression. 'I'm telling you I won't change my mind. I'll support the King in his decisions. Just kill me and take me away from your path'. He grew serious. 'Forever'.

The flower appeared in her hand again, and she resumed using it on the skin of his arms. 'I'm not so sure about it yet'.

'About killing me?', he made an effort to keep his voice from trembling. He wanted badly that she threw that flower away and touched him with her fingers, but he knew part of the enchantment was in wanting and not having.

When the thought crossed his mind, she stopped the flower's motions and looked him in the eye. 'So, you think this is a magic trick?'

'You don't know what I think'.

'It's easy to see. It is written all over your face. You think I'm playing hard to get, so you'll feel your desire grow until you'll do anything I want'.

Silence. He couldn't deny that was very close to what he was thinking.

'Well, Clever Knight, this time you're mistaken'. She got even closer to him. 'I know you're a loyal and distinguished man, and that you would never let me have my way if you thought it was wrong'.

Silence again. Niles felt her hot and minty breath on his face, and didn't know anymore if he should be resisting.

She proceeded. 'In fact, I trust you to mediate my conversations with your King. I believe you can do it better than anyone else'.

'What is it that you want?', he asked, and his voice was hoarse in a way he didn't expect.

'Can't you tell, yet?'

'I don't have your divinatory powers'.

'I'm not used to ask favors, but I may need your help'.

'I will not be of any help to you'.

'Exactly'.

He frowned, confused, indicating she had to explain herself better.

'I'm sure you'll be doing it by your free will. The fact it is exactly what I want won't even pass through your mind…'

Niles detected the danger in her mellifluous tone of voice and gave a step back, thinking of delusive sirens of old legends. 'I already said it. You have no power over me. I have my beliefs and I won't change them for you'.

It seemed to have hurt her more than he intended. She was suddenly furious, her hands on her hips. 'I loathe you'.

He clenched his fists. 'I despise you'.

'Servant!'

'Trollop!'

'Galahad!'

'What?'

'The Chaste'.

Oh. 'Morgana!'

'The Fay?'

'The Traitor'.

She groaned and threw herself at him. Her initial intention was not clear even to her, because in a moment all she could think was of taking away that superior air he had all over him, no matter what… but in the next moment she was feeling her body colliding to his, chest to chest, legs to legs, and she let his left hand take her right wrist and force her arm down, while his right hand took possession of her left hand, where the little white flower was…

They were nose to nose, eyes locked, breathing intensely, and she lost all rational thinking.

He slowly brought his lips upon hers.

She let him do it, because she saw him close his eyes and trust her so openly it didn't feel right not to surrender…

The kiss was long and very tender, even if there were tongues involved: it was more sensual than sexual, in nature, because they were enjoying the taste of the other without no hurry and, mostly, without trying to rationalize it.

They parted after what seemed an eternity, both feeling dazed and kind of supporting themselves on each other's bodies.

Niles looked into her eyes and saw she was as disturbed as he was. He opened his mouth to say something he still didn't have any idea of what would be, but she quickly got her right wrist free and put her hand on his mouth.

Her eyes told him not to say anything. He understood and obeyed, closing his mouth and making her shiver by the feeling of his lips moving under her palm to kiss sweetly her sensitive skin.

She made an effort and her hand went higher, until it was covering his eyes. He felt her other hand squeeze his, and her voice close to his ear, in a pleading tone. 'Trust me'.

Suddenly, the presence was over, he opened his eyes and he was in his room, next to the window, the cold rocks circling him as a cage.

He looked at the meadows and there was no one there.

Sir Niles, the Clever, smiled like a fool when he opened his right hand to see the white little flower that was there.


	5. Alleluia, here she comes

_Sorry for the delay, people._

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 5: Alleluia, here she comes**

Sir Niles woke up very early, next morning. His night of sleep had been really relaxing: he had fallen asleep looking at the flower, which he had put on his pillow, besides his head. It seemed to represent the witch he couldn't stop smiling at the thought of, and he felt wonderful when he woke up and discovered that the flower was still there and beautiful, as if magical hands had prevented it from changing place and aspect.

It was still dark but Niles felt like getting up, so he made his morning prays, shaved, washed himself and put the tights, and the light shirt he used to exercise. He needed to go out and find something physical to do while he waited for the sun. As an afterthought, he took his sword with him.

In fact, every detail of his life seemed illuminated by a new light. It was like any thing could bring a sign, a meaning, and he was very attentive to each thought that crossed his mind.

The knight got out of his room and descended the back stairs of the Castle, enjoying the solitude of that area of the building. That was the part of the Castle the servants used, in order to do their duties without being seen by the nobles. He liked the smell of cleanliness of the corridors, that showed how people seen as 'low' could be careful with details.

The Castle had a beautiful solarium where some sellers used to put their products, and Niles reached it soon, on his way to the gates. The people were already organizing their things to a day of Fair, and it was not with total surprise that Niles saw Fran among them.

He thought about talking to her, but then decided not to interrupt what seemed to be a very harsh negotiation over some herbs. He had seen sellers talking like that, and knew it was their way to maintain the order. There was no problem for him to solve, and no reason to meddle in other people's peaceful affairs.

Niles reached the gates, greeted the guards and started walking on a road that went into the closest rural area.

It was still dark, and there was no one to be seen. The fresh air on his skin and the still nocturnal little sounds made him feel a familiar feeling. The forest felt like that, most of the time: full of life and peaceful. He loved that. He loved to be able to hear his own breathing, to have all the time to enjoy the landscape and to understand something about his surroundings. Sometimes he would even try to think as an animal would, wondering what the wild creatures saw and felt.

Sir Niles frowned – he would miss terribly the experience, if he had to give it up.

But… why would he give it up?

His thoughts were interrupted by some young men he saw at a distance. They seemed very dedicated to a task, so he decided to see what they were doing.

He discovered the guys were preparing an area for something. It seemed to be really important.

'Good morning, young men', he greeted.

'Good morning, Sir Niles. What an honor!', they were at least ten boys, and all of them were very impressed by his appearance.

'I was passing by and saw your activities. Are you preparing for… a training session?'

'Yes, Sir', a lot of voices answered.

'Our families are not noble and we have to work, but we always have time to train and be ready to defend our King', one of the bravest added.

'To participate on the Castle activities would not be bad, too, would it?'

They blushed and seemed shy, but it was clear it was not a reprimand. 'Yes, Sir'.

'But it is a dream', one of them murmured.

Niles looked pointedly at the guy, who almost face palmed when he remembered he was in the presence of a forest wander with a keen hearing. 'Why? Don't you believe yourselves? God helps the ones who believe, son'.

'We believe, but we know the men that live in the Castle have more time than us to practice'.

Niles nodded. 'It is true, as it is that some things can't be changed. However, I shall give you some advice and keep you company, once we have meet and your acts are honorable'.

They trained until the sun came out, and the guys devoured Niles lessons as if he was a mythical being who was doing them a great favor.

The time for work came with the rising sun, and the boys regretfully said their goodbyes. Niles guaranteed them he would be back, and they promised him to practice for the time being.

Deciding it was time to get back to the Castle, he was thinking about his experience with the boys, and the way they had to fight to have the opportunities in life. Denying opportunities should be in the list of most terrible sins in the world, because you never know the lost talents…

The idea of prohibition came again to his mind: it is forbidden to feel desire, but honest desire can put peace in your heart; it is forbidden to let foreigners in the forest, but the forest were so beautiful it seemed to be wrong to deny anyone of its beauty…

Was he having second thoughts about his own faith? Was he starting to change his mind on his mission of protecting the forest? What would happen if he decided he didn't agree with the rules anymore?

He stopped his musings at the gates, where Fran was talking to the guards. Now, she had the King by her side.

Niles thought about what he had seen of her, and decided she was a very open-minded person. Maybe she was the one he needed to search to have a conversation on his doubts.

The dark-haired couple was engrossed in a conversation over the things that should be made better for the servants of the Castle, when he arrived. The King seemed to find everything amusing, what Niles found amusing.

'Good morning, Sir Niles', the King greeted him.

'Your Majesty. Miss Fine'.

'Hi, dear. How are you? Fell out of bed?'

'Not as early as you'.

'You have to arrive early, or you miss all the good bargains'.

King Maxwell never took his eyes off of her to talk to Niles. 'Any news?'

'I beg your pardon?'

Now the king made an effort to look at him. 'You were in the forest, weren't you?'

Oh. 'In fact, I…'

'Look!', Fran interrupted the conversation, her tone of impressed surprise. 'Who is that?'

Niles turned to look and was shocked by the very female figure clad in white that was coming closer to them.

It was _her_. His witch.

Without even thinking he gave two steps in her direction.

'Someone knows her?', the King asked. 'Niles? Do you?'

Fran swatted the King's arm. 'Keep calm and don't put so much pressure on the guy! It's too far to know yet!', she said and squinted her eyes.

Suddenly awaken by the seller's voice, and becoming very nervous, Niles couldn't decide if he was going to stand besides the King or if he was going to stand before him. He didn't know which action would show the witch he trusted her, because to him both could be understood as support or protection to the King.

And he didn't want her to think he preferred the King over her.

The kind of toga she was wearing was long, and her feet could not be seen while she was walking: it reinforced the dreamy image, and Niles didn't know how Maxwell hadn't entered in a panic just by that hint.

She finally reached them, stopped and stayed there, some steps far, closer to Niles but facing the King. There was a white cloth around her head, and when she raised her face to them, her cold expression seemed to be detached from the body.

The guards were in position to attack her. Niles had already calculated all the possible defensive moves he could do to help her against them.

It was like he would fight the universe for her, but wouldn't dare to make a move or say a word to admit that.

'I come alone. I wish to talk to the King', were her first words.

Maxwell puffed his chest. 'I am the King. What is the subject of conversation, stranger?'

She didn't flinch, she didn't even blink. 'The Great Forest'.

King Maxwell gave a step back, Niles a step ahead – and he could feel Fran looking at him, open mouthed, understanding who that woman was.

The King finally found his voice. 'The Great Forest is not a subject for discussion. You can go away'.

'There are a lot of people relying on me for this, and I am not going back without a suitable answer'.

'The answer is given, suitable or not. I am not discussing this'.

'I shall stay here the time you need to meditate on that'.

'If you don't go I'll have to order you to be detained'.

'You are the King and have the power to do that. But, over me, you have no power'.

'And what is the sense in detaining someone you want to go away, anyway?', Fran asked, frowning in concentration.

Her comment broke the tension a little, but Sir Niles was wide eyed at how right it seemed to have Fran teasing Maxwell while that icy blonde woman fought him – it made the King look at Fran, confused, and made him, Niles, feel like the only one able to talk to the witch.

He decided to act. 'Your Majesty, she is alone, and seems to be the kind that wanders around annoying people. I see no problem in giving her refuge for the day and the right to say her plea'.

'I'm not from the wandering kind, Knight of the Menial Table, and you should not be the one to accuse someone of this…'

'At least I don't show up at people's gates demanding things'.

'Demands are for the brave'.

'He is a King, woman. Can't you see? Why would he hear someone like you?'

'Because my demand is fair'.

'There is nothing _fair_ about you'.

'But my moods are respectful'.

'Why, you…'

King Maxwell interrupted them, agitated by the easy-going argument. 'Enough of this silly conversation! I'll hear you, strange woman. But, after we talk, you'll go'.

The woman opened a bright smile. 'I thank you, Your Majesty'.

Niles didn't know what made him more furious: the fact she hadn't compromised and the King didn't noticed, her sudden soft tone to talk to the dark haired man or the smirk she threw his way when she followed the monarch and Fran inside the Castle.

The fact was the wave of desire was back, and he didn't know if it was fascination for the sweet vision of her in white under the morning sun, arousing from the argument or jealousy for the smiles that were not for him.

He was cursed…


	6. The conversation

**Chapter 6: The Conversation**

The King was seated on his throne, with Fran by his side, strangely occupying a place on the arm of the chair. How she managed that, Maxwell had no idea – as he had no idea why he found it so alluring.

Sir Niles kept himself at what he considered the most favorable place for observation of the room – it was slightly by the left side of the throne, but closer to the middle of the room than the throne itself. Once the witch was in the middle of the room, he could observe her in detail.

It was wonderful to have the task of being full aware of her, because he could have his eyes fixed on her without the fear of being caught. He was just doing his job and protecting the King, after all.

To his surprise, her first words were directed at Fran. 'I don't see why your presence is required, here. This is a matter of State'.

King Maxwell moved on his seat. 'Maybe this conversation should be private'.

'What? Whyyyy?', Fran whined from her place, and it was impossible to know if she was offended or frustrated.

Niles had to control his urge to roll his eyes: was that man crazy? What does he gain showing he has no fear of being alone with a stranger? 'Well, your Majesty, it is not like myself or Miss Fine really want to be here, but everybody knows some demonic ceremonies can't be performed before witnesses. We just want to exclude some dangerous possibilities'.

'What is a pity, because I'm sure you're more than ready to be the chosen virgin to a sacrifice', the woman in white shot him a venomous glare. 'Anyway, I am not here to perform any ceremony'.

'Who was talking about you?', he made an obviously fake innocent face at her. 'You never know when the flying pigs will come crushing our windows'. He made a professional expression. 'We must be prepared'.

She opened her mouth to answer, but the King thought that it was again time to interfere. 'Well, strange woman', he said, smiling patronizingly and reclining on the throne. 'I'm all ears'.

'I don't need more ears than the ones you normally have', she answered in a very annoyed tone.

Fran whistled and noticed the smile in Sir Niles' eyes. She was starting to understand his attraction to that woman: she was really self-confident and impressive, and a clever guy like him seemed to like the challenge she represented.

And the danger, of course.

The King cleared his throat. 'To someone who arrived talking about respectful manners, you've changed quickly'.

'I'm being truthful with my words. I think this task is too important to be dealt with lightness'.

'I see', the King frowned. 'Maybe you should say what you came to say, before we have more misunderstandings'.

'As you wish'.

Niles observed the way she kept silent for a moment, as if she was concentrating. For a brief moment he prepared himself for some kind of magic, but she just looked at the King again.

'I come from a traditional and respected family from distant lands. Wise men and women from other cultures often visit my people to discuss matters related to knowledge. They asked my relatives to indicate someone to come and talk about the Great Forest, and my name was said'.

'But what is this they want, strange woman? What do you represent?'

'In ancient times, the Great Forest was a place for research, meditation and cult. Then, your older ones decided to make it an exclusivity of your people, prohibiting visits of outsiders. I'm here to ask you to understand the absurd of the situation and change it'.

King Maxwell tensed at that. 'You must be careful with your words, stranger! The decision was taken by honored men, and had the goal of protecting the territory they were responsible for!'

'Don't be such a hypocrite. You know very well the prohibition is related just to religiosity'.

That was the last straw, and the King stood up and started to yell.

Niles entered the key-words mode, listening while the King went on and on, and the knight picked _blasphemy, witch, forest, foreigners, tradition_ and concluded she had been right to the point: there was no logical explanation for the prohibition.

He noticed how calm and collected she was, even when the yells served to call the guards, and they were ordered to take her to prison.

'It is not the wise thing to do!', Niles said, before even realizing he had gave two menacing steps into the guards' direction. 'Your Majesty. Sir'.

'What the he… heck do you mean?'

'I mean that… well… Prison will make it seem like she has really any importance… What she doesn't'.

Maxwell had his mouth in a line.

The knight stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the reaction of the King. The man seemed to think and seated again. 'Explain yourself'.

Niles puffed his chest and started talking animatedly to hide his proud smirk. 'Well, Sir, she can be a liar, but we cannot be sure. Maybe she is representing other people. People who have armies…'

'I don't fear any armies!'

'Of course not, Sir, but avoiding war is always better. Why throw her in a cell and attract the hate of her associates – because, of course, a type like her doesn't have any friends – when you can simply ask her to stay in a room and put some guards around to… guarantee her own security and privacy?'

Fran made an approving face, 'You know, he's right. One thing is to receive a letter saying _I'm sharing a cell with a dwarf and a chicken's robber! Come over!_' and other, completely different, is _I'm at a room just by myself, with an enormous bed, free meals and big muscled guys at my door! Help me!_'. She stopped to think for a moment, then touched the King on the shoulder. 'If I say nasty things about your family, would you punish me like this, too?'

The King was confused and overwhelmed and jealous, all at the same time, and his mouth stayed open for some seconds, with no sound coming from it. When he could finally speak, he turned to the guards. 'Take her to a room and put some security in the corridors'. He turned to the woman in white. 'I think both of us need some time to calm down. Will you stay with us until we can talk again?'

She just nodded, not saying a word, and turned to go with the guards.

Niles was amazed by the mysterious smile she threw him while passing by.

When the group disappeared, the King came closer to the Knight. 'I want you to take care of this. Make her talk to you, convince her to give up and go away from here. I don't mind the way, just do it!'

Niles was shocked by the force of the words. 'What did she do to provoke such a reaction on you?! Sir'.

'Haven't you heard? She questioned the actions of my family!'

'Those were just words, Your Majesty. If people were to be locked away by the words they say when they are in an argument, there would be no one free in this world…', and he smirked, because he knew that, based on his last conversations with that same witch, he would be between the first ones to be arrested.

Fran smiled, 'I know my family would be in jail with lifelong sentences…'

Maxwell sighed. 'I know, I know… However, she really disconcerts me'.

Niles made a pained sympathetic expression, and Fran put a hand on her mouth to contain the laugh. Once the King turned to a wall to contemplate the situation, Niles gave her a jokingly menacing glare.

'Maybe I should just send her away, indeed', King Maxwell turned again, oblivious to the silent understanding that was happening on his back. 'But she is dangerous, Niles. I want her here, under my vigilance. I need her where you can discover what are her plans'.

'Maybe she will simply tell you, in a next meeting', the knight suggested.

'I don't trust her. I'll know things for sure after _you_ have a conversation with her. Go and use this privileged head of yours!'

Niles could see Fran moving on his line of vision, above the shoulder of the King. This time the urge to laugh was so strong she fell from the arm to the seat of the throne, her hands on her belly, silently cracking.

The King went on, searching Niles' eyes and talking with all the seriousness he could, to attract his attention from whatever was he looking at. 'I trust you to discover what she is really up to'.

Niles nodded, mirroring his King's sobered expression, and turned to exit the room.

Fran's display was funny, but all Niles could think was that he would _try_ to use his head – well, his _brain_ –, because the truth was that his heart was beating too fast to let him think straight.


	7. The things that are not to be seen

**Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 7: The things that are not to be seen  
**

Sir Niles went to the kitchen of the Castle and started giving orders: he chose the most caring of the maids to go to the room where the guest was, and oriented her to ask if she wanted something to eat or needed anything.

Then he went to his own room, changed from his exercising clothes, bathed and prepared to see the witch.

Well, he was not going to _see_ her, he was going to _interrogate_ her. As the King had ordered. As he, the loyal knight he was, should focus on…

He was looking at himself in the mirror, now, and choosing carefully his clothes and combing his hair because… It was not enough to be clever, when you are interrogating a dangerous suspect. Sometimes you must be… cute, too.

With that one he rolled his eyes at himself.

His careful preparations had the goal to give the woman some space, too. If she accepted the offer of food, she would need some time. It would be rude to go to her room without giving her the opportunity to, at least, rest.

He didn't know if witches need rest, but he couldn't risk not being in her good graces.

Why?

Because he had to interrogate her, of course. What more?

Tired of trying to disguise his interest for her (and failing), Niles finally decided it was time to get out of his room and face the witch.

However, there was a knock on his door, followed by an already well-known voice.

'It's Fran! Are you decent?'

He opened it, amazed by the way her voice carried through those thick wooden doors, and before he could say anything, she had her hands on her hips and a very impressed expression on her face. 'Wow, Mister! You are waaaaayyyyy more than decent!'

'Please, come in', he answered with faked impatience, pretending he didn't like the compliment.

She entered his room. 'I needed to talk to you about her'.

'Who?'

'Oh, please. As if I was stupid enough to not notice the way you look at the witch'. Fran seated on his bed. 'She is your _purpose_, isn't she?'

Niles thought about denying it, but he really needed to talk about it, and he had already pondered on the possibility of coming to Fran. 'Yes, she is', he said, with a sigh, closing the door.

'Oh, poor dear', she answered, signaling for him to seat by her side. 'She is a beast, isn't she?'

'Yeah', he answered, smiling. 'However, I always had a thing for the wild'.

They shared a laugh over that.

'Sir Niles, listen', Fran said, taking his hand and sobering. 'I can already say you are a wonderful guy, and I wish I could tell you how happy I am you've found someone that makes you feel all alive, but… You know King Maxwell is right, don't you? She seems dangerous…'

'Don't think I don't know that, Miss Fine'.

'Well, you know that and find it great, but I'm referring to the _bad_ side of it'.

'Yes, I understand. I feel deeply attracted to her… to the aura she seems to have around her… and I'm already thorn between my… sympathy for her and the possible menace she brings to this reign'.

'The 'aure' thing I can understand, but… _sympathy_? Well, whatever… What I want you to know is that I will be by your side, darling. Do what you feel is right, and I'll try to help you'.

'I'm glad you're here to help me in this situation. And I really appreciate your support, specially because you and the King are being so comfortable together…'

'Oh, he is such an adorable man!', she had a dreamy look on her face. 'I think I'm falling hard for this guy…'

'So you understand loving is not an easy task'.

'Oh, yes, I do. My heart has chosen a King, yours has chosen a witch. What are we doing?!'

'Trying to prove to God we can do anything?'

'Or defying the damn blind Cupid who has hit us like this!'

They were sharing a sweet smile when the door was suddenly open with force.

The King entered the room, his eyes flashing with jealousy. 'Am I interrupting something?'

The couple seated on the bed looked at him with surprise, but soon Fran recovered, let go of Niles' hand and got up. 'Get your mind off the gutter right now, King Maxwell'.

That made Niles realize what was all of this scene about, and he was surprised. 'We were having a conversation about the witch, Sir'.

'The witch? Why here? I mean, why?'

Niles got up, too, and made his mind quickly on what he should say – there was no reason to not turn tables to his favor. 'Do you remember, Sir, that I mentioned to you that there was a rather elusive presence in our forest? And that I got to communicate with that, but it went away? Well, it was the witch who is here in the Castle'.

'So, you really knew her!'

'Yes, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before. I wanted to wait to see what she would do. I ask your forgiveness for that'. He reclined his head in a convincingly regretful fashion. 'Miss Fine came to confront me about that, in fact. She was the other presence in the forest that night, and was confused by my behavior'.

'Oh, darling, don't…', she started.

Niles cut her off. 'There is no need of hiding anything, Miss Fine. You were right, I should have told him sooner'.

The King seemed convinced by the confession. 'Well, Sir Niles, I understand. I think you should be careful, next time, because I rely heavily on you, and this kind of mistake is very dangerous'.

'I know Sir. Isn't it great that now we have a heart like hers to guide us?', he said, making a gesture on Fran's general direction.

The King beamed at Miss Fine, forgetting completely to say anything.

'Well, if you excuse me, I have a mission to accomplish', Niles tried to break the spell between those two – at least, enough that they would leave his room and let him free to do what he really wanted to do.

'Oh, yeah, go', the King murmured, his eyes never leaving hers, 'You have my blessing'.

'Your Majesty, wouldn't be rude if I left you two alone in my room? I mean, I can't leave while I have guests', Niles pursued his lips to hide the knowing smile.

The King realized the situation, cleared his throat and was all agitated. 'Of course, Old Man. I'm sorry. Let's go, Miss Fine'.

She smiled sweetly at him. 'Will you show me the balcony of your room, as you promised earlier?'

The King blushed under Sir Niles look of surprise. 'Yes, yes, I will. Let's do it. I mean…'

He gave up trying to explain himself and exited. Fran waited some seconds and looked at the knight. 'Thank you, darling, but… I hope you know what you're doing!'

'Don't forget I'm The Clever', he answered and winked at her, receiving a broad smile in return.

Obviously, he would prefer this scene ending with her graciously exiting his room, but the gracious exit was followed by a '_Coming!_' yell to the King, because the man had come back to wait for her at the door.

The suspicious glance the man threw him made Sir Niles feel uneasy; the fascination in the King's eyes while hearing a voice that made him, Niles, wince, made him relax, because only love could make a man… deaf like that and happy with every moment of it.

And maybe a King in love would be more easily to deal with.

**ncncncncncnc**

Niles arrived at the door of the room where the woman was, greeted the guards, asked how they were doing, if everything was all right until now, and informed them he would talk to the woman and should not be interrupted.

One of the guards opened the door for him, announcing 'Sir Niles, the Clever'. He felt a bit strange by the formal announcement, but the poor man could not even imagine they had already met each other in places like a forest and some meadows… with only the moon as witness…

He entered and the door was closed behind him.

'Do you mind if I enter the room?', he asked, barely two steps inside, trying to show respect by her space.

She was seated on an armchair next to the window. 'It's not like I have anything to say, in this Castle'.

'I don't intend to be any more annoying than the strictly necessary'.

She smiled at that. 'You may enter if you really want it'.

He nodded, while getting closer and choosing to seat on another armchair, in front of her. 'You know I'm very interested in you', he said, looking at his hands. Then, his eyes searched hers and he discovered she was waiting for it. 'I'd come even if the King hadn't asked me'.

'And he did'.

'Yes, he did'. Niles saw her frown slightly. 'I hope you don't mind, but one of the duties I perform is… entertain our guests'.

'I can't see you entertaining anyone'.

'Because I'm too grave?'

'Because you're as fun as a grave'.

He made a face at that. 'How charming of you…'

'You can be sure I'm full of charms…'

The innuendo was getting to him, and he felt a bit flustered. 'And should I try to make you…use… some of them?'

'On you? I've been doing it for a while. It is good to know you didn't notice'. Her hand made a slightly snobbish gesture, 'I prefer this way'.

'But I'm here to discover things', he said, trying not to sound too professional about all of this, and knowing that being professional might be his only chance against her. 'May I ask you some questions?'

'The questions are for the King or for yourself?'

'For myself'.

'So, I suppose the first one is if I enjoyed the meal you sent me'.

The knight blushed. 'It is standard for the Castle's staff to feed the animals'.

She smiled. 'I have some powers, but I didn't even have to use them to discover who was taking care of me'. Her glance under the eyelashes made her look seductive for an instant, but the expression suddenly changed to smugness. 'You are clever and attentive, but not that subtle as you wish'.

'Then you think you really know my wishes…', he said and made a face to hide a smile when he noticed her licking her lips and blushing. 'Did you enjoy the meal?', he asked, as if they were talking about the news from the last joust.

'Yes, thank you. I really needed that'.

He nodded, trying to contain a warm feeling that was menacing to dominate him.

'Go on, Knight. You gave me time enough to eat, refresh myself and be comfortable. Make the harsh questions, now'.

'I don't intend them to be harsh'. Niles moved on the chair, and soon he noticed he was all turned to her, even reclined into her direction. 'If I heard correctly, you came here to plea in the name of various groups of believers'.

'You heard correctly'.

'This makes you a very important and reliable person'.

'Isn't it a surprise?', she defied him, as if having fun.

He just squinted at her lack of seriousness. In fact, her changeable attitude was endearing. 'Then… what is _your_ belief?'

'Why do you ask?', she was wary, now, and Niles thought that maybe he had hit a nerve.

'Because I can't understand why you have been chosen', at her indignant face, he retorted quickly. 'I am not saying you couldn't be, I'm saying I can't understand, because I don't know the details'. She calmed down. 'For example, if there are a lot of beliefs, what is it you have that is so special that makes you reliable to all the others?'

'What makes me special is exactly that I am not a believer'.

The knight's hands were clutching the arms of the chair and he kept silent, just staring at her. He was too shocked for words.

'And you are proving, right now, how perfect to this mission I am', the woman said, rolling her eyes.

'How so?', he managed to ask.

'Look at you: all bothered because I said I was not a believer. Does it make me less trustful than other people?'

Niles noticed his tense posture and forced himself to relax. 'I'm sorry. I was… surprised'.

'This is the problem with you, believers: you think no one can live without faith in ethereal entities'.

'But… then why?'

'Why what? Why live without faith?'

'Why did they choose you? And more: why did you accept?'

She was touched by the fact he didn't feel interested in giving her a lecture and softened. 'I want a world with no borders and no prohibitions related to religion. I intend to fight for the right to go whenever a person wishes'.

'It explains why you're here. However, you had to win other people to your ideas…'

'Everybody knows my cause is freedom, not religion. That is why people chose me: because they couldn't trust a believer to come here and talk for everyone'.

'I thought you were a witch'.

'And I am. I have some powers'.

'I always thought witches had one specific religion'.

'You probably always thought that witches were ugly creatures with big moles on their noses…'

'Even if I had thought like that, just one look at you would change my mind…'

She smiled in a mix of pride and shyness he found the most beautiful thing in the world.

'You must understand, knight, that it is not a religious thing. It is like you thinking your intelligence or hunting skills or kin hearing are blessings from a god. They are just talents. Some of them you were born with, others you've developed. But they don't need to be necessarily heavenly blessings'. She looked at him, and it was easy to see she was eager to know if he could follow her.

'I understand', he reassured her.

'That's why I'm here, representing Athena and Apollo followers, representing the druids, representing some unpronounceable black god's names and even more unpronounceable dragon's names followers… All they want is the right to visit the forest, and if I manage to get them it, the easier part – and the best one – will be sharing the forest with the wise men and women who really can do something good of it – the researchers'.

Sir Niles kept looking at her for some time. There was such a beauty in her idealism he wished they had met in different circumstances, so he could support her anywhere she decided to act.

But… if her cause was fair, why shouldn't he support her anyway? It was not like he hadn't thought about some aspects of religion being limited to comprehend human nature, and that knowledge from researchers would help people more than a religious ritual…

He needed time to think about that.

It was clear she had noticed the turmoil she had put him in, because she remained silent, respecting his thoughts.

When he talked, his voice was low and worried. 'You almost managed to be thrown in jail. If you have a plan, it doesn't seem to be working'.

'But it is. Of course, your interference was very positive, because these accommodations are much better than the ones your intolerant King had decided to give me'.

'He is not intolerant… all the time'.

'He has the power to destroy worlds with his acts. Intolerance is the worst thing a King may support. It can stain any good act he decides to do with the mark of injustice'.

Niles frowned, 'I start to think you are right in your thinking, but wrong in your words. This is not the way to reach the King's mind'.

'Maybe it is not his mind I wish to reach'.

Sir Niles got up quickly, his jaw hard, his eyes blazing. 'Then I must warn you it may cost you dearly'.

She got up, too, noticing he may have misunderstood her, and deciding maybe it was for the better. 'I have no fear'.

'You should not underestimate your adversaries. It can be your downfall'.

'Are you menacing me?'

'I'm warning you'.

'There are people out there wishing to help me. They shall come for my rescue, if necessary'.

'What do you mean?', he was suddenly jealous of these… supporters of hers. It was illogical, but thinking his support was not her only one made him feel something bad he couldn't recognize yet.

'You shall see, knight. There are a lot of things you don't know and I do, and those things will make all the difference!', she said, all confident.

But then she realized how disturbed he was, looking at her with sadness.

And she realized she liked to brag, but didn't like it so much when it made him so… what?

She frowned in concentration and got closer to him. 'What is it? Why do you seem to be…', she found the word, '_hurt_?'

Niles gulped and breathed deeply, trying to enjoy the fact she could see his soul and it interested her to the point she let her own pride out of the way and just wanted to understand him. He liked this link they had, even if it made him feel exposed to her. 'You said I could trust you'.

'And you can', she guaranteed, walking until she was closer but more by his side than in front of him, and putting the palm of her hand on his stomach, in an intimate gesture that made him instantaneously calmer. She was confused by his reaction, because she was not using magic right now, and it was like her touch, to him, was magical in its own way. 'What makes you think it changed?'

'You plan to get closer to the King… And you are not telling me all there is to know about that… I wish I could be sure of your intentions…'

Her voice showed the softness he put on her soul. 'The plan is more dangerous than you can imagine. I can't put you in risk'.

'Don't you think I can take it for you?'

'I think I could never have anyone better than you by my side. I don't regret my decision of letting you live, that night in the forest. As I don't regret trusting you with a major part of… what I am'.

His left hand came to hers and he intertwined their fingers. 'Then why don't you tell me everything? Do you think I'm not the one who is worthy your trust? Do you… prefer the King?'

They were looking into each other's eyes while he talked, and when he finished, she made something that surprised him to the core.

She hugged him tight.

It was very disturbing to him, not just because it was a strong all body contact, but because it revealed a suffering he wasn't prepared for.

She parted from him and put her hands on his cheeks, to make him look her deeply in the eyes. 'You're too loyal and honest. If I tell you everything, it will lead you to make decisions based on things you don't really know. I want you to see things as they are, discover who is who by your own, and then you'll be able to make your choice. I want you to be sure of your decisions, and never regretting them'.

He took her hands slowly and put them on his shoulders; he then put his own hands on her hips. His eyes were full of tears. 'It is beautiful… the fact you are trying to give me time to make the correct choices, but… don't you think it is a bit too late?'

She could do nothing more than whisper. 'What do you mean?'

'I have already made my choice', he said, and his eyes couldn't decide themselves between her eyes and her mouth.

'You are cleverer than this…', she answered, her eyes already decided for his mouth.

'Oh, no, I'm not…'

And with that their lips found each other, and the sensation of sweetness and belonging was there again. It was impossible to deny they had to be together, by the way their bodies fit into one another so easily, by the feelings they awoke in the other's heart. No matter the circumstances, they were two halves of a whole that felt incredibly good.

When they parted, her eyes had tears, too, because the feeling was mutual and unmistakable: now that they have discovered each other, it would be too much suffering to be apart.

The knight put their foreheads together. 'In fact, I may be even cleverer for choosing the right thing so quick'.

'Knight, I…'

'Call me Niles'.

'Niles…'

He shivered at his name in her voice, and she smiled, caressing his neck.

She sighed, and it suggested contentment and resignation. 'Do you know that a witch's name is like a magical word, don't you?'.

'I've heard about that. It's one of the reasons why I never asked yours'.

'And you'd like to know my name, now?', she almost purred.

He separated them, faking surprise. 'Is it not 'Witch?''

She giggled, happy by the light tone he had adopted. 'No!'

'Knowing a witch's name is a way of having some power over her?', he asked with care to let her see he was not joking.

'It may be, if it is said in the right way'.

'If you trust me enough to tell me, I promise you I shall honor it forever. Never abuse it, never devaluate it, and never, ever forget it'.

Her silence was full of promises. For the first time since they met, Niles felt they were in the same page, feeling the same, ready to give a step forward, even if it was not clear where it was heading them.

'I believe you. My name is…'

A strong voice of a guard announced, from the outside, 'The King is here, Sir Niles. May I open the door?'

In a flash they were apart, and Niles was surprised by the velocity she had to reach to be comfortably seated in the armchair while he answered 'Of course'.

The door was open and the King threw a speculative glance inside the room. 'Sir Niles, I came to seek for your advice on another matter. Do you need any help in here?'

'No, your Majesty, it is not necessary. I was just finishing our conversation right now. Want me to join you in the main room?'. Niles was anxious to take the man out of there.

The King nodded and turned to the woman on the armchair. 'Are you comfortable, strange woman?'

'Yes. Your staff is very attentive'.

'We can have another meeting tomorrow morning, if you don't mind. For tonight, you may join us for dinner and light conversation'.

'It will be an honor'.

'I'm pleased. Niles, let's go'.

The King exited the room and Niles threw a last look at her. The sweet way she looked back at him made him sure her frustration was as enormous as his.

'See you', she mouthed.

He put his hand over his heart and made a subtle gesture of offering it to her, before he quickly followed the King.

It was very unlucky for them that the guard looked at her when he was closing the door, because the expression on her face revealed everything.


	8. What's in a name?

_I'm really sorry for the delay, people. A lot of pressing things to do._

_I hope it is of your liking._

**Nanny Fair Tale**

**Chapter 8: What's in a name?**

King Maxwell was so anxious to talk to Niles he could barely wait for the doors of the main room to close. 'So, what have you discovered?'

The clever knight frowned, realizing something was amiss and already knowing half the truth. 'What about the other subject that required my attention? Shouldn't we deal with that before talking about a woman we already know what wants?'

'Oh, I made it up. I wanted you to tell me the news. You were with her too long'.

His suspicions confirmed, Niles suppressed an exasperated sigh. 'Have crossed your mind I could be making some important discovery at the point when you interrupted me… Sir?'

'Was you?'

'We'll never know!'

'You're saying you didn't discover anything?'

'What I'm saying is that it is not wise to interrupt an interrogation'.

'It's the second time you tell me I did something you don't consider wise, in just one morning. Is there something wrong with you?'

Niles turned his glance to a nearby wall in order to hide a strange feeling that was rising within him, because the question suggested there was no possibility of something wrong with _the King_, and it made him feel deeply unsettled. 'No, Sir. I just think I could have gone further with my questions if you had given me time enough to follow my planned strategy'.

Maxwell went to sit on his throne. 'I'm sure I didn't interrupt anything relevant. Never forget a King has his own blessings, and God is guiding my actions. I can never be wrong'.

Niles sensed the danger in the declaration and decided not to comment it. 'She is a witch. She represents various people and beliefs and just wishes to convince you that the forest should be open to visitors, no matter their interests in it'.

'But that's an absurd!'

Niles turned his eyes to the King. 'Do you really think so?'

Shock was written all over Maxwell's face, and Niles didn't know if it was luck or terrible fate that Fran arrived with the children that exact moment, and turned the tense conversation into a collection of funny stories about their time together, creating easy smiles in the faces of those usually sad kids.

In fact, he didn't want to discuss the matter of the forest, right now. He needed to think things over without the fierce reactions of the King.

Maybe the distraction was for the better, after all: he liked those children, and seeing how Fran was being good to them could warm Maxwell's heart to the idea of strange woman who wandered in the forests…

Niles excused himself after some niceties and could feel all eyes on his back while he was exiting the room: Fran's worried ones; the children's confused ones; the King's suspicious ones.

**ncncncncncnc**

The Clever Knight spent all the morning organizing some battle items in the Castle, hoping the hard work would help him to calm down and think.

Unfortunately, he was still restless at noon, and didn't feel like having lunch with the Royal Family. He decided to go for a walk, because his mind seemed to be denying him the right to understand his own position in this situation.

Once he was out of the Castle, Niles realized the day was a bit cold and the sun was not in the sky, what made him think there was no light in any part of his life, in that precise moment: he could see no way to solve the dilemma he was in.

There was little gain in denying the facts: he was in love with a mysterious woman, who made him question the loyalty his family had taught him to give to the head of the Kingdom. He counted on the light of his intelligence to guide him through this maze of ideas and opinions, but felt like something more alike _clairvoyance_ would be the only way out…

Niles walked quickly, trying to create a pace that helped him to concentrate.

His father had been a loyal servant, as his grandfather; why would he be different?

To be sincere, he had always felt different. Once, when he was a boy, he even asked his father why he should remain a servant for Maxwell, if it was clear he was better prepared to make decisions than him…

His father was a very decent man, and explained how even the most brilliant Kings needed people with great capacity to help them, and how Niles' position was worth respect and consideration, even if it was socially demeaning, in some circumstances.

Niles decided not to question destiny, and made a life of working hard for the Royal Family, protecting them and their territory. He took care of making some fame of his own, but never thought of his name being above the King's name, as he had seen some nobles do.

He never questioned his path in life… Even when he knew just his righteous mind and firm grip had stopped the King from making stupid decisions… For example, when he convinced Maxwell he should not execute every member of the deceased Queen's family just because some nobles told him they were all witches and wicked magicians…

Niles had considered himself happy when he managed to simply make sure all of those still mourning people were safely guided to the borders of the reign, and not executed. If it was to happen again, he was not sure he would have the necessary calm to discuss the matter with the King without letting show how disgusting the idea of killing people for biased assumptions is to him.

It was not clear if he could remain in this role of acceptance and submission anymore. He didn't have peace of mind, because the notions of right and wrong were dislocating themselves and occupying other places in his mind: the right actions were not always what the King decided, and this was an astounding notion.

Niles noticed he had taken many turns while walking, as if he knew where he was going even without thinking of it.

Now that he had arrived, he finally discovered what was it he was looking for; the place where he had hope to find the light he searched.

The rural area.

There he saw the peasants and their families, working hard to maintain not only themselves, but the soldiers, knights and nobles of the Castle.

Niles walked a bit more and recognized some of the boys from that morning, greeted them and started a conversation about crops. Soon he was invited to observe some of their daily activities – and soon he was happily taking part in them.

He saw himself engrossed in a series of novelties: he helped the people in some of the hardest activities; he had lunch and nice conversation with them; he discussed alternatives to better their lives; he met some really old and wise and funny people, who made him think of Miss Fine and her simple and wise ways, and some strong and dependable people, who made him think of his witch...

At the end of the day, he felt tired and refreshed as never.

Now he could say he had discovered what life really was for some people – the people he should recognize as the ones he really had the duty to protect.

While getting back to the Castle, Niles knew he had seen the light, and that it was illuminating some ugly things.

For example: how was it that he had spent the majority of his life thinking of borders and territory and hunting people in forests when there were such more important things to deal with, like social justice and the honest dreams of the less fortunate?

**Ncncncncncncnc**

Now it was night, and Niles was preparing for bed, not happy at all about the day.

Things seemed to be getting out of control, and even if he could pinpoint the problems, he could not see any solution for them.

His always clever mind seemed to be betraying him.

First, there was that strange meeting with the King in the main room. The way Maxwell reinforced his own wisdom in different ways, the way his face showed shock when Niles questioned him…

Then, his walking and the meeting with the people who lived around the Castle.

Seated on his bed, remembering every detail, Niles was worried: when he was walking back to the Castle, excited and worried about the ideas he was having just by being among those honest hard-working people, he noticed there was a soldier observing him at a distance: a boy that was specifically trained to follow and spy suspects.

Niles was surprised that the King had decided to send someone after him.

First, because he never thought he could be aim of distrust.

Second, because _he_ had trained that boy. It was stupid to send him after his own Master…

Stupid, because the boy was obviously feeling bad about the whole thing; even more stupid, because Niles was very good at following people, knew the techniques and could simply hide whatever was it, if he intended to do anything wrong…

Now, besides all the worries with his own new ideas, Niles had to deal with the fact the King became more and more of a fool, once he was faced with possible danger.

And, of course, there was that dinner, the highest point of his worries for now.

He was a bit anxious to participate, because all he had seen in the day was still too fresh in his mind. The fact that people worked hard to sustain such a fancy life style was making him feel bad.

And, of course, he feared the new encounter between the King and the witch. He wondered if Maxwell had any ideas when he made the invitation; maybe the real cause of the interruption was to make that invitation… But what did it really mean?

Niles arrived alone in the main dinner room, trying not to show on his face how agitated his musings made him, and was surprised to see there was a lot of people invited: at least thirty people were in the big dinner room, among them some of the most important nobles of the reign, Fran, the King and the King's children.

The knight pretended he didn't find things abnormal and seized the opportunity to talk with the siblings, who always seemed to enjoy his company, and undo some of the strangeness he may have provoked earlier.

He was almost having a good time, some of the tension gone, when the witch arrived, guarded by two men, wearing a silver toga, with delicate details in gray.

Everyone stopped talking at once and turned to her. The silence was a nervous one – as if anticipating a storm.

Niles had to breathe deeply to calm down, because he felt like he was looking straight to the moon – he felt fascinated and stunned by her presence and her ability to throw a delicate light around her.

Most of the people in the room looked at the witch as if she was an exotic animal, Niles noticed, when he managed to look away from her. He realized they were judging and disliking her without even giving her a chance, what made him angry at them.

The King dismissed his children (what confirmed Niles' suspicions of a plan in motion), quickly announced the dinner and invited everyone to join him at the table.

Niles made a gesture to indicate a place for the witch, once the guards didn't move to guide her to the only seat left, almost at the other end of the big table whose head was the King.

The knight suspected the man had the intention to make the woman say something in front of everybody, as if the distance he had kept from her was any indication; the notion made him even more anxious than before.

Niles had two basic reasons to feel disgusted by the present situation: first, the King would probably make a fool of himself, because his mind was not good enough for a confrontation with such an amazing mind as hers; second, this disposition put the woman very far from him, Niles, once he had a seat besides the King.

Of course, he could always enjoy the sight of her and the stealing glances they threw at each other. But he would feel way much better if he could stand by her.

And for the King, Niles had to admit the idea of seeing him being verbally humiliated by the woman in silver didn't really bother him as much as it should.

At some point of the night, things got out of control - exactly as he had envisioned.

Niles was following a lot of conversation at the same time and not really having part in none, because what he really wanted to discover was the set up.

He never could guess it would be so simple: one of the nobles complimented the King for the dinner; other added the Royal Family maintained a tradition of good hosts; and other proposed a toast to the amazing king they had…

Maxwell beamed with pride, and started a speech. Niles was paying attention: everybody had stopped talking, as if on cue.

'I am a very conservative person. One thing I guarantee to all of you: no matter what happens, you can travel far from this Kingdom, and be back in, let's say, fifteen years… All of this will be exactly the same. No changes, no instabilities, no turmoil. I believe in maintenance and stability, and I shall do everything that is required to have it'.

Maxwell raised his cup in a new toast, and almost everyone on the table cheered.

Niles cringed at the smirk the King threw into the witch's direction, and at the glare she gave back.

He turned to Fran to share his worries through an expressive glance, when he saw the sad look on her face, and realized how hard the King's words were to her: the man was covering her with attention all day, letting his children attach themselves to her, enjoying her company, just to proclaim in front of the whole nobility he was against change… It probably meant there was no chance he would commit to her, even if they were so very close in such a short time…

The speech went on. 'Our Kingdom is living a period of richness and power, and there is no reason to make it any different. In fact, certain values are the basis for us, and these things are what make us strong and united. For example, family. There is nothing more important than family. I think that…'

'I disagree'.

The witch's voice sounded so strong and so sudden that all the heads turned to her at once. She seemed made of steel, and her eyes were settled on the King's face as if she intended to destroy him with a glare.

The man recovered from the surprise of being interrupted, and talked really loud. 'Really? Do you mind telling us what could be more important than family? Would it be land? Property? Money? Vengeance? Luxury? Fame? Treachery? Sin? Evilness? Envy?'

The people around the table looked at the King as if he had grown a second head, because each item of the list was said with more vehemence than the previous one – it was almost as if he was enjoying proclaiming them. Realizing his tone, he made a face. 'I'm trying to read _her_ mind'.

Seizing the moment of strangeness, the woman spoke again, smirking lightly. 'Every one must think of a list that is agreeable with _his_ own desires'.

'I was trying to guess what was going through _your_ mind', the King was suddenly blushing, and his tone became provocative – what Niles knew he always did when he felt cornered. 'But you seem to disagree with all of my suggestions. Just amuse us with your ideas, then'.

She raised her chin in defiance. 'The things a person believes are always more important than his or her family opinion'.

Murmurs all around the table.

'That's wrong', Maxwell just stated with a wave of his hand.

'That's why people marry and found their own families: to have the opportunity to live by their own ideas and create new alternatives'.

'That's absurd. People should always hear their elders', and with that he glanced to some of the nobles on the table, what unsettled Niles.

'There are elders with many different opinions. How to choose who is the right one to hear?', the woman pondered. 'Think like this: even _you_ are an _elder_ to someone'.

Maxwell was purple, now. 'What is that supposed to mean?!'

'If you can't understand, your Majesty… I have made my point'.

The King rose up, inflamed, threw his napkin on the table with force and managed to push his chair in a way that made it tumble to the ground.

He had given two steps into the witch's direction when he was stopped by Sir Niles.

Maxwell looked at the open hand that was very close to his chest – one more step and it would physically block him - , and threw a furious gaze to the blue eyes that were fiercely on his. 'Are you out of your bloody mind?!'

The knight's voice came in a whisper. 'I can't let you do this'.

The King answered in the same low tone, through gritted teeth. 'I can do whatever I wish'.

'You are acting on your temper. This is not…', Niles hesitated.

'Wise?', the King suggested, sardonically.

'…acceptable'.

'This was not what you were going to say, was it?'

'If you could think clearly you would know I'm right'. Niles lowered his voice even more. 'Please, Sir'.

King Maxwell kept his eyes on his knight for some moments more, then relaxed his stance and nodded. 'I'll trust you one more time. I hope you know what you're doing'.

The King went back to his place at the head of the table, seated and resumed eating as if nothing had happened. The other people did the same, more or less quickly, and just after making sure the situation was over for most of them, Niles came back to his chair.

He looked discreetly at the witch and, when their eyes locked, he saw how frustrated she was. There was no glory in beating the King, for her.

Niles almost smiled at the thought of her being so focused on her mission she didn't enjoy messing with the King's head if it didn't prove to be of any gain.

Suddenly she got up and exited the room without a word, followed by two guards.

Conversation flooded the room with easy when she disappeared, and Niles noticed Fran and himself were the only ones that didn't seem to be enjoying themselves – the King was joyfully exchanging impressions with some noblemen.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Niles thought seriously about trying to reach the room of the witch, that night.

He was trying to conceive a reasonable plan, because he didn't feel like exposing their conversation, but it seemed imperative they discuss what had happened over dinner.

It would be good to share with her the things he had discovered on his journey through the rural area, too.

And, of course, it would be great just to have the opportunity to see her again, without a lot of suspicious people around…

The strange thing was, the more he tried to create a scheme, the more his eyes felt heavy and his body desired to lie down and relax. While he was preparing to bed and remembering all he could of his agitated day, he didn't feel sleepy, but when he started thinking of ways to see her, he felt like he couldn't keep his eyes open.

He fought the sensation for a while, but decided it was futile. Maybe the day had been more difficult that he had previously felt. Maybe he was really worn out.

But it would be so good to see her again, and finish what they were doing when the King called…

What was that, again? It was important…

Niles rested his head on his pillow and felt like he hadn't slept in days. He couldn't resist anymore…

**ncncncncncnc**

He felt a hand on his. A soft hand, almost as if a breeze was passing by him and trying to stay.

Niles opened his eyes. There, seated at his side, on his bed, she was.

He frowned in doubt and smiled in joy while asking, 'How did you get here?'

She smirked. 'Oh, I know a lot of witchy things…'

He seated and noticed she was… translucent. 'You are really… here?'

'My consciousness and part of my physical body are'.

'The rest is there… in the other room?'

She nodded.

'Wow'.

She smiled at his amazement. 'It is very useful when we need to communicate from short and medium distances'.

'If you were far, you couldn't do it?', he seated and was touching her hand very slightly, feeling the strange texture of the skin. It was like silk and cotton, but with a very living warmth… It was like that white flower she had given him in their second encounter, the one in the meadows…

'I could, but it would be dangerous, because I must use my vital energy to do this, and at some distance my body would have nothing to go on'.

'I see'. He smiled at her. 'I'm happy you came. I missed you'.

'Me too', she answered and smiled back, thinking of how cute his care about touching her in this state was.

His expression became one of light scolding, 'And I was worried by the earlier confrontation'.

She made a face to show her despise. 'He asked for that'.

'I know, but I still don't understand your strategy'.

'Don't worry. You will understand tomorrow'.

With that he stopped dealing with her skin and turned his full attention to her face. 'What do you mean? What happens tomorrow?'

'Everything'.

'God, woman, tell me something that puts some sense in all of this!'

She put her ethereal hands on his cheeks, what made their eyes lock in a very serious and intimate way. 'There are changes happening. Things that were out of place are fitting, now, and it will provoke consequences that start tomorrow'.

'What will you do?'

'My presence is necessary to put things in motion, but the decisive acts are not on my hands', she waited a moment, as if her eyes were still saying things her mouth would not say, and took her hands from his face.

He understood it was difficult to her, but needed to know more. 'Whose hands are they in?'

'The King's, obviously. And yours'.

Niles frowned. 'I hope it doesn't mean I'll have to betray him, because I won't. I was raised by his side, and I must guarantee…'

'Don't worry. You must do what you believe is right. Nothing more'.

'Are you sure it will be enough?'

'If it isn't, there is no reason for me to fight anymore. My quest is fair'.

There was a silence, and he smiled. '_You_ are fair'. She smiled back, then they both sobered, and again, they had an understanding. 'I don't know what you mean, but if you say it will work, I'm with you'.

She nodded at him, and he was sure he saw a strong emotion being hidden in the gesture.

The woman started talking animatedly, as if it was an exciting brand new subject. 'Now, there is something I really needed to do, and that's why I came here…'

Niles smirked and closed the distance between them, giving her light little kisses on the lips. 'That' good you needed this… I think I'd never have the opportunity to see your soft side…'

'Don't get used to it. I'm not a soft person, really…'

They shared a chuckle over that.

Niles resumed kissing her with delicate touches, and she enjoyed it for some time, but then seemed to remember something. 'You know, it is really nice, but I came here with a task to accomplish'.

'Other than being close to me?'

'Well, in fact, it is related to being close to you'.

'Oh, really? And what is that?'

'I need you to know my name'.

That was it! The important thing he had forgotten! 'I'm glad you didn't change your mind about that. It seems a very serious subject'.

'And it is'. He nodded in understanding and waited. She resumed. 'But I can't really tell you: it is necessary that you _deduce_ it'.

'Uhm?'

'I'll help you, don't worry, but you'll have to say my name without me saying it; and then I'll be able to give you the nickname that can summon me when necessary'.

'Oh, some witchy thing, I see. All right, let's do it as it must be done'.

The woman changed her position on his bed, crossing her legs and getting comfortable. She was really excited by the prospect of such a revelation, and both of them noticed that: Niles did, by the way her eyes were shining; the witch did, because she could feel her positive emotions flowing towards this man.

'I have three names. The important ones are the first and second. The third is a clan name, used by the family'.

'So, I must guess two. Go on'.

'The first is considered a virtue in your religion – so much that I have provoked you at the doors of the Castle by saying you practiced it'.

'Chastity', he blushed but said it with sureness. He didn't even had to think hard to know this one – her commentary had made him feel outraged and aroused, at the occasion.

'Very good, Clever Knight!'

'Why, thank you', he made a formal greeting with his head. 'What about the other name?'

'My second name is in another language'.

'Uhm… Can I speak it?'

'Probably, once it is a very common second language in Castles'.

'Then it's French'.

She nodded. 'It is a characteristic people wish difficult situations had, and…'

'_Claire_'.

Her eyes were wide at that. 'How did you know?'

'I was thinking about needing light today, and you described exactly what I felt – that I am in a difficult situation and needed things were _clearer_. _Claire_ is a usual name, in French'. It was his time to smile at her amazement. 'I am the clever, after all… even if I think destiny is having his part, here, in making my path cross things that are important to you'.

She kept looking at him as if realizing something. Niles saw her face change and almost could feel the intensity of her realization.

Before he could ask what it was, she looked away and resumed talking quickly. 'My last name is not very important; I rarely use it, and my nickname isn't related to it'.

He thought it was a good moment to put things lightly. 'But I can guess it. Maybe I need to know your family, one day – it would be gracious to know their clan name'.

She smiled. 'I can say it ends in the name of a very proud animal…'

'Cock'.

Again, the turmoil and the quick recover, '… and it starts with a nonsensical three letters form'.

'Hey, that's not fair!'

Now she relaxed and smiled. 'I never said it would be. But, as I said, it is not important. When the time is right, maybe you will discover it by yourself'.

'I don't want to be by myself anymore… Chastity Claire'.

She gulped. There was something about him saying her name that put her on edge, and it had nothing to do with the magical powers usually related to it. It had something to do with _him_, with the way he trusted and understood her…

She got closer to him in an impulsive move, her hands on his shoulders, her cheek on his, and put her mouth close to his ear. 'Call me CC'.

He closed his eyes and murmured, 'CC…'

'Niles…'

It was like a wave of tenderness engulfed them both. The fact she was not exactly there didn't make any difference now, because their faces were touching in a way they could feel each other and the thoughts that were passing through their heads.

It was a level of belonging that almost made them hurt.

Suddenly, Niles' grasp of reality started to falter again, as it had happened when he fell asleep earlier.

He quickly understood it was her who had made him sleep before, and it was her doing it again to put an end to their encounter.

An ethereal hand conducted his body, touching lightly his forehead. 'Lie down, darling. I have to go, now'.

He obeyed and could not open his eyes anymore; her power was too strong for him to resist.

However, he had to make sure she knew something before he passed out. 'I love you'.

The hand on his forehead seemed to freeze in shock, and the silence created a sensation that time had stopped.

Niles wanted desperately to know what was going on, but sleep claimed him.

He was not able to see the way she looked at him before disappearing, but when he woke up, in the next morning, he found a new white flower on his pillow: beautiful and delicate.

The detail was that this one had a twig with some thorns in it.

He understood the message and felt prepared for the day that would change everything.


	9. When the enemy shows his ugly face

_Sorry for the delay. Work, holiday, more work, sickness… Well, real life likes interfering!_

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 9: The enemy shows his ugly face**

Niles woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door.

Well, in fact, it was not exactly knocking. Someone was more like pounding on it.

Seated on his bed, suddenly full aware, he realized they were not really pounding: people were trying to put his door down while shouting.

He jumped out of his bed with the horrible idea that the Castle could be in danger: all the people he knew and love and had very complicated relationships were there, needing him, and the fact he seemed to recognize the voices calling his name through the door made him open it without hesitation.

However, when he opened it, he saw two very known faces and a bunch of repentant looking soldiers.

Realization and a heavy object hit him, and the world went black.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

Some time later, Niles was sitting on an uncomfortable bench of the Castle's prison. His head had stopped hurting some moments ago.

He was furiously thinking of means of escaping this situation, because now he was really sure everybody he knew and love and had very complicated relationships was in mortal danger.

'So, you really managed to be locked away', Fran's voice made him jump to his feet.

She was by the door of his cell, two guards standing behind her.

With the hands on her hips and a scowl on her face, she was the image of pretended mock.

Niles gave two steps into her direction and tried to sound nonchalant, 'And it seems I'm pretty good at it…', the guards obeyed the shooing motion the woman made, and he permitted himself to relax and show his anxiety, '... once I didn't do a bloody thing!'

Despite her own obvious worry, she smiled at him. 'It's not what people are saying, sweetie'.

He made a derisive gesture. 'You mean _people_ or those two bastards I saw at my door this morning?'

'So you managed to see them before they brought you here?'

Niles seated again and crossed his arms in indignation, 'I should have _smelled_ them. Sir Chandler and Sir Colin… Who else would try something against me?'

It was Fran's turn to be indignant, 'If you saw them and knew they were not reliable, why did you open the door and agree to come here?'

'I never stood a chance to fight! They hit me in the head!', Niles said, pouting, 'I suppose they had to carry me here, what amends some of this situation'.

Fran made a puzzled face at this. 'You're in prison, your enemies have power in their hands and you're fancying about being carried by a group of men…?'

Niles was up again. 'I'm not fancying anything, Fran. I just know those guys enough. They probably have a bad plan. Once Maxwell knows what they've done, he will end this stupidity'.

'The bad news, darling, is that King Maxwell knows you're here'.

'Oh'. Niles thought for a moment. 'Well, once I speak to Maxwell he will help me to get rid of them. I'm sure he is being made wrong'. He looked at her hopefully, 'That is why you are here, isn't that? To take me to the King, so I can tell him the truth?'

'Yes, it is, and it cost me a lot of pleading. You're lucky that I'm good at that'. She received a grateful smile for that. 'Speaking of luck, you'll need it'.

'Why?'

'They convinced him you've been involved in what they called _sinful activities_'.

Niles blushed thinking of kisses under the moonlight. 'What is it exactly that they saw?'

'They saw you making connections with men of the villages'.

'?'

'Training them'.

Niles gave some steps back, stunned. 'I don't believe this. Maxwell thinks I was planning something against him? That's what those rats have told him?'

Fran just nodded.

'He ordered my prison?'

'Of course, not! The guys did it and told him after, saying it was a preventive measure!'

'Those bastards…'

'Niles, listen. I'm here because he wants to talk to you. Even if those two guys were against it, he insisted on listening to what you have to say. He is uncertain, Niles, but they are being very convincing! You'll have to seize this opportunity, because it may be the only one you'll have!'

'I see'.

The knight seemed to be calming down and organizing his thoughts. Fran stayed silent and still, waiting for him to say something.

When he did, his face had sureness all over it. 'Fran, be calm. I'm sure Maxwell will understand what is happening. He is not a fool, and he can recognize honesty when he sees it. The proof is in front of me'.

She smiled sweetly at him. 'Thank you, dear… And you are right! I'm sure he knows you enough to see through all of this. Are you prepared to defend yourself?'

'Yes, let's go'.

Fran called the nearest guard and he came to open the cell. Niles stepped out, thanked the man and started walking besides Fran, being followed by a group of armed men who, strangely, didn't make any gesture to guarantee he would not run away.

'You know', she said, in a very low tone, indicating the guards with her head. 'The guys told me they're with you'.

'Yes, I know, but I won't ask anything of them. That's what those devils want – to show the King that I would turn his own men against him'.

She noticed he was looking around anxiously, while talking.

'What are you looking for?'

He blushed. 'The witch. Where is she?'

'I thought you knew'.

They were out of the prison, now, entering a corridor, and Niles stopped. 'Something happened to her?'

Fran indicated for him to resume walking. 'She escaped earlier'.

He obeyed. 'How?'

'Nobody knows. They just know it was breakfast time, one second she was there, the other she was not. The two bad knights even said she probably was working for you'.

Niles went pale. Those were bad news.

It was his luck the path to the main room of the Castle was long, because he had a lot to think through, if he wanted to stand a chance.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

A tense silence welcomed them.

The King was sitting at the throne, his face pensive – a heavy load seemed to be resting on his shoulders.

At each side of him, Niles saw the two men he now knew were spying on him while waiting for the best occasion to attack.

They knew that without him the King would be a weaker target; they knew, also, that Niles could never warn the King about it without offending him.

So, the perfect occasion has come: Niles had been contacting new people, there was a witch inside the Castle, the King was insecure and weakened. They took Niles to prison in hopes to separate him and Maxwell, and now were there, posing as his loyal counselors.

It was really fortunate that Fran was there; even if Maxwell knew Niles was innocent, he would never go against his noblemen. He hated conflict. Fran, with her sweet ways, had this power to overcome Maxwell's fears. That was exactly what that man needed.

Niles made a mental note to remember that, after all of this was solved, he had to guarantee that the King would marry Fran. It would be the best for everyone.

Concentrating on the task at hand, he noticed there were a lot of other people in the room when Fran went to the side of the King's children: some visibly frightened noblemen and some soldiers, showing clearly how disgusted they were at the situation, completed the scenery.

Maxwell got to his feet once he saw Niles. He contained himself to not show how relieved he really was upon seeing his most trustful knight, but his face showed he desperately needed some help in this.

Calmer after seeing the King's reaction, Niles walked to the center of the room, a scowl on his face, the eyes never leaving the King's ones.

Fran gave a relieved sigh: she was good at reading people, and it was clear that a message was being passed through the two men.

Niles' voice boomed in the tense room. 'What is it with this kingdom, now, that people are arrested for being themselves?'

Maxwell welcomed the opening line with a restrained smile, as Niles guessed he would, and had to hide his smirk in a fierce expression. 'Explain yourself, Knight. We don't speak by riddles, here'.

Niles threw a disgusted face around the room. 'I have been walking around the territory, meeting people, gathering information and seizing the opportunity to discover brand new knights for our ranks for decades. Tell me, your Majesty, how all of this is suddenly wrong'.

'There is nothing wrong with it'.

'In my last visits I decided to listen to the needs of the people, and I started thinking about them with care. I would bother the King with this matter only when I had useful ideas. That has been my method for years. Tell me, your Majesty, how all of this is suddenly wrong'.

'Again, I say there is nothing wrong with it'.

'Then please, explain to me why should I be put in jail when all that I've been doing for the last days is exactly what I've doing for all of my life! Have I been distrustful to you in any sense, your Majesty?'

Before Maxwell could answer, Colin finally seemed to sense the danger and came to stand between Niles and the King, breaking their eye contact. 'You speak very freely, after being in jail…'

Chandler took the hint and came, too. 'The King has no obligation of answering you. Do you really think you have the right to ask anything of him, after what you've done?'

'A lifetime of serving with my heart and soul is what I've done. It is more than any of you two can offer at any circumstances'. Niles shot them a disgusted glare. 'I would still be joyfully doing it, if I were not arrested'. Seeing his bravery made Chandler give a step behind, Niles proceeded, 'What makes you think this plan is better than any other? Are the circumstances so right you couldn't let it go?'

'You, for sure, thought these circumstances to be the best', Colin came closer. 'You finally managed to have witches with you again'.

'What do you mean by 'again'?'

Chandler felt supported and came back. 'The guards saw you visiting the prisoner yesterday, and they declared you two seemed very… at easy with each other. She escaped this morning. It is clear you two knew each other from a previous occasion. Confess there was a plan!'

'For God' sake! I've met her two days ago! There is no plan!'

'Are you sure? Because it is very similar to the way other witches came to this Kingdom…', Chandler said.

It was dangerous lands, and the King got up, furious, 'I've met my late wife in a party and we loved each other from the very first moment we saw each other. I won't permit a single word against her memory in this room. Niles had nothing to do with the way we felt for each other'.

'I beg you, Sir, forgive Chandler', Colin said. 'He didn't intend to offend. We will detain ourselves in the present situation'. The King nodded and he turned to Niles. 'Why did she run away?'

That was irritating. 'I don't know, _Colon_'.

The man was livid at that. 'Maybe you should go and kill her to prove you're truthful to our King!'

'I would never do that'.

'I told you, your Majesty! This man is hiding something!'

'Why should I kill an innocent to prove my innocence? It makes no sense at all!'. Suddenly, Niles had a realization. 'In fact, it makes sense if I think _you_ want her dead because she knows something about you… Maybe she is innocent and you are playing with her, using her to gain the King's support for something…'

Colin was suddenly agitated. 'How do you know she is innocent?'

'How do you know she is not?'

'You can bet I know!'

Maxwell got up, 'Please, gentlemen!'

Niles was not happy. 'What do you mean, _Colon_? Have you met her before?'

There was a sword on Colin's neck before the man could think of evading it. 'Of course, not!', was all he managed to say, his voice trembling with fear.

'I'm serious, here...', Niles looked now at Chandler, 'Who will be the first to talk?'

'We know her!', Colin yelled, panicked.

'Shut up!', Chandler tried to quiet the other man.

Niles ignored him and squinted at Colin again. 'How's that?'

'We have talked to the people who sent her here. They intended to destroy King Maxwell. They are relatives to the late Queen and wanted revenge. That woman came to discover our weak points and go tell them'.

'Yes! That's it!', Chandler was a bit too eager to agree.

Niles released Colin and looked pointedly at Chandler, 'You're terrible liars'. He made a face of disgust at his enemies. 'All right, I'm over it. We had enough of this stupid game'. He turned to the King. 'Your Majesty, these men know nothing. They had attempted to take the reign before, you have forgiven them, but now they are really risking all of our lives while saying bad things about a family that made nothing against us'.

Maxwell knew when Niles was being serious, so he gave him all of his attention, never discussing the intentions of his late wife's family, as he would normally do. 'Enlighten us with the things you know, Clever Knight'.

Niles stopped to think for some instants. Everybody was very curious, waiting for him to speak. Fran seated and looked at her nails, now totally sure things were well. 'The witch really came here to see if she could convince you to change your mind about the forest. She probably went away when she discovered those two were ready to turn the tables to their favor, implying she was a spy'.

'It makes sense', Maxwell agreed. There was a murmur of support among the noblemen and the soldiers who were watching the scene.

'The danger I see is: she is probably going back to the place she came from; she is going to meet the very men who sent her… What is it she will tell them?'

Maxwell frowned. 'She can tell them we are in the middle of a crisis'.

The group reacted with more frightened murmurs.

'Probably. And that would bring an attack on us, once you never agreed with her terms'.

'Then… should we prepare our soldiers?'

'Not yet. I think it is possible she tries to defend us and buy us some time…'

'The… no soldiers?'

'Calm down… She may try to defend a new negotiation; however, I don't believe she will succeed, because something tells me those two', and he pointed to Colin and Chandler, who were now very quiet, 'had something else planned…'

Maxwell was now confused, 'What do you suggest, Niles?'

He turned to the King, determination in his voice. 'We must stop her. I'll go and bring her back, so we can start it all over again, now without them pestering around'.

Maxwell nodded and made a gesture for the guards. 'Take those two to their rooms, and make sure they stay there. I'll call them when it is resolved, so we can discuss their future'.

The guards obeyed with not vey subtle joy, and Maxwell resumed. 'But... what if you're wrong, Niles? What if that woman was really a spy, and all of this is a plan to give information to the enemy? She won't come back with you!'

Niles looked at Fran, who was now staring at them, obviously tense. 'Maxwell, don't you trust her?'

'Who, Fran?', surprised, he threw a sweet look at her. 'Yes, I do. With all of my heart'.

'Why?'

The King was wide eyed at the question. 'I don't see what my… choices have to do with this'.

Niles looked at the other man and came closer, so he was speaking just to the King's ears to hear him. 'You don't know, do you? The only thing you cal tell, for sure, is that you feel she is… the one, isn't it?'. There was something very similar to awe in Maxwell's eyes. 'That's how I trust that woman I call _witch_. I can't explain what I feel when I look into her eyes, but I know I must give my heart and soul to the task of reaching what is the truest about her'. Niles' eyes sent a pleading look. 'Let me investigate this my way. I'll find the answers you need... the answers we all need…'

'It mat cost your life…'

'There are very few things in life worth to die for. To fight for someone who makes you feel like this is one of them'.

Maxwell gulped, sighed deeply and simply said, 'She went Northeast'.

It was Niles' turn to be surprised. 'How do you know that?'

'She let it written on the wall of her cell'.

'Then… she wants to be followed…'. Niles smiled and announced to the room, 'I must go, my King. And I swear I shall be back with the truth as company'.

Maxwell nodded. 'Yes, you may go'. He came closer to the knight and put a hand on his shoulder. 'Please, Niles, I already said how much I rely on you. Choose the right path'.

Niles smirked at that. 'That is what the Clever always does, isn't it?'


	10. What those meadows came to see

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 10: What those meadows came to see**

Niles took his horse and started riding Northeast through the meadows the quickest he could. He needed to find the witch and make sure she was not exposing the Kingdom, King Maxwell and/or herself to danger.

It was obvious to him, now, that there was some kind of problem going on. He just couldn't believe those two guys, Chandler and Colin, who had failed pathetically before, now could have assembled a good plan.

If he was right, it let him two possibilities: 1-they had support among the people who had sent the witch; 2-they were lucky, said the right thing in the right context, and messed with an otherwise peaceful situation.

If he was wrong, it let him other two possibilities: 1-the witch was a spy who was acting alone and had taken some interest in him while gathering information, and now he had to stop her to save his land; 2-Chandler and Colin had made everything on their own, fooling everyone, and now he had to stop the witch from making something stupid.

The more Niles thought about all of it, more it seemed he was not able to discover the truth without reaching that woman in time.

**Ncncncncncncncn**

The witch had been walking for hours without stopping. Her magical powers gave her the ability to do that easily; however, she was nervous about what she had seen before leaving the Castle, and it was not helping her to concentrate.

Niles was in prison. What would those men do to him? What do they know about his relationship with her?

She should have known something was wrong when she recognized them in the dinner the King had invited her; she should have said something… What if now it was too late?

All she could do was walk and reach her people while she thought they still would hear her.

**Ncncncncncncncn**

He saw the white piece of cloth blowing in the wind, interrupting the perfect green of the meadows, and knew it was her.

She heard the horse's gallop intensifying, interrupting the perfect solitude of the meadows, and knew it was him.

Once her walking was not that quicker than what a human could do, he soon was by her side, dismounted from the horse and positioned himself in front of her, making her come to a halt.

'Thank God I found you!', were his first relieved words.

She didn't want to see that joy in his eyes. 'It was not your God who let the message on that wall'.

'You're right. It was you'. He was still obviously happy to see her, but his face frowned in concern. 'Why?'

'Because, if I failed, you would know exactly from where the danger would come'. He nodded, and she made the hardest face she could muster at the moment. 'Time is precious. I must go'.

'Wait'. His hand came to her arm. 'What is happening? I was in jail, and I take it Chandler and Colon knew something about your people'.

'_Colon_? You mean _Colin_?'

'He seems more like a Colon to me', he made a disgusted face and she had to suppress a smile. 'What is it they tried to do?'

'I have no time to tell you stories'.

'I was arrested because of them'.

She sighed in impatience. 'They discovered my people would have the leadership in this matter of the forest and went to meet us. In different times, both of them tried to seduce us with proposals. It was easy to see they were pretending to admire my people, when all they wanted was the power in their hands. We never agreed to make plans with them'.

'They pretended they didn't care anymore, waited for your arrival and acted as if the deal had been made?'

'Maybe a deal was made… with someone else. I still don't know. I intend to find the leaders and project an image of me explaining the situation'.

'What if there are enemies among the leaders? It is dangerous to you'.

She was all impatience again. 'Are you deaf? I said it will be just an image of me'.

'Do you think I'm stupid? You told me there was something of you in the image projected. It means projecting for a lot of people, risking violent actions from some of them, is dangerous'.

She was silent at that. 'It is the only way'.

He understood her sureness. 'All right. Let's go and see what we can do'.

'You're not going'.

'Why not? I can take you with me, or just follow you, if you are quicker than my horse'.

'You are a Christian knight. Your presence can be seen as a menace, and used against me and my message'.

'People can't be that unreasonable…'

'I'm going alone'.

'Of course, they can'. He crossed his arms on his chest. '_You_ are being unreasonable'.

Silence again. She looked away, anxious and not sure of how to answer. Finally, she seemed to decide and stared at him again. 'It was my mission, since the beginning. I have the responsibility to make things right on my own'.

He smiled tentatively at her, uncrossing his arms. 'You don't have to be on your own anymore'.

The woman shuddered and crossed her own arms, as if protecting herself.

Niles noticed her reaction and tried again, trying to put things lightly. 'Listen: if it is a matter of witchy pride, I can hide myself and just be around to make sure you'll have a backup in case things go bad. How does it sound?'

She tensed her jaw at that. 'I said _no_'. _And_ uncrossed her arms _and_ turned around, leaving him stunned for some moments.

She was starting to believe she had won when he came to walk by her side, almost running to follow her long strides. 'Why do you do this the worst way? What is the point to make me worry when I could help you?'

'You should not worry. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself'.

'It is not what it seems, because I gave you a very reasonable suggestion and you turned it down without a second thought'.

'I know what I am doing'.

'How can you be so sure?'

'I've been doing things like this for more years than you can guess'.

Niles stopped and tilted his head to the side, analyzing her, and shouted. 'Oh, now I understand!'

She should not have stopped, but his tone made her feel defied. 'What do you mean?'

He walked to her, slowly, watching from behind how her shoulders tensed. 'Since the first time I saw your face, I knew there was something ancient about you'.

She turned fully to him. 'Yes. My knowledge. What is your point?'

He reached her. 'Don't sell yourself short. There are a lot of ancient things about you. Your appearance, for example'.

She snorted. '_Your_ appearance is visibly older than mine'.

'Not that much. And, considering you are a magical entity, if this appearance I see is the best you can do… that means either you are a bad magician or are too old to even manage to hide it…'

She gave the steps that were lacking for them to be nose to nose. 'You find old unattractive?'

'It depends on what we are talking about… Why? Do you?'

'If I did, I would have never let your lips touch mine'.

Niles was smiling at her smirk. 'I walked right into that one, witch'. He put a hand on her cheek, came closer and whispered, looking into her eyes. 'I hope you haven't changed your mind and I'm still permitted to do that'.

She sighed. 'You are'.

Once authorized by her words and the needy expression on her face, he kissed her, feeling that the tenderness and belonging were still very present, but with a new anxious touch that made Niles understand she was as worried about all of this as him.

Maybe, just maybe, he would be able to convince her that the situation would improve considerably if she let him be with her.

When they let go, she maintained her hands enlaced behind his neck, clinging to him, but her eyes kept studying his face as if trying to discover how to detach herself without such suffering.

Then she talked. 'You should never try to compare to me'.

The knight caressed her sides. 'And you should not choose to be alone when you have someone that wants to be by your side. Each one of us must deal with their own faults'.

'You don't understand. I'm a powerful witch in a very important mission to be accomplished. I have decided what to do and I will follow my own choices, faulty or not'.

Niles' face showed his aggravation at her. 'I understand you're used to do things alone, you stubborn woman, but I intend to change that'. He said and pulled her closer to him, showing how perfectly their bodies molded together.

Her voice trembled, showing how well she understood the physical signs of belonging and security. 'Maybe I can think of it after all of this is done. Now, I must do the things I know are right'.

He never answered to that with words. He just touched her forehead with his.

It was difficult, but she managed to break the strong feeling of comfort that washed over her. 'What are you trying to do?'

'I'm trying to show you what you are throwing away when you decide to sacrifice yourself like this'.

'Certain things must be done, Niles'.

'Exactly, CC. As making us happy'.

She smiled at the sweetness in that, and then frowned, realizing how close to surrender she was by letting him touch her body and her feelings.

With a kind of force of will she didn't know she still had, the witch separated their heads, put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye. 'I need to go'.

'And I need you. Who wins?'

She closed her eyes. One of her hands came to rest behind his neck again, while the other went from his shoulder to his arm, and from there to his hip.

'I'm going with you, witch, because it is what I know is right'.

She didn't answer neither opened her eyes, and Niles noticed she seemed far away from him, deeply concentrated on something.

He looked at his side when he felt her hand going quickly from a hot touch on his hip to an invading heat, and suddenly to piercing pain.

There he saw, in her hand, just the hilt of a shining dagger.

He had a lot of experience with wounds of battle, but the pain was surprisingly quick and strong, making him feel like the dagger was dilacerating his insides.

A twisting movement of her hand took his breath away and made his knees go weak.

Of course, his heart hurt too, physically, for reasons that were far beyond physical. Treachery was something he couldn't stand, normally; under these circumstances, with this person... it was unbearable.

The witch supported his weight and helped him to sit on the ground, one hand on his back, the other on his chest, while she knelt by his side.

He was confused by her care, but realized the closed eyes meant she was using her magical powers on him.

Until she opened them, he was not sure of what she was feeling.

When she finally did it, he could see she was hurting badly, and that she wanted him to know it.

The pain was very strong, but he felt better just knowing she didn't really want to do it.

She spoke in a tender tone. 'Remember: I did what I had to do, not what I wanted to do. I must do it alone'. She caressed his pained face, touching the hair on his forehead. 'Please, never, ever give up on me'.

The hand on his back was gone and the one on his forehead went to his chest again, this time to make him lay down.

He felt that breathing was a bit easier like that, but still not enough.

Satisfied by his calmer appearance, the woman gave him a brief kiss on the lips, got up and resumed walking without a look behind.

When he had gathered enough air to speak, she was not visible anymore.

Sir Niles, the Clever, realized those meadows which have seen some of the most important meetings of his life would probably be the place where he was left to die.


	11. Countdown

_Hello, hello! Sorry for the delay, again. _

_Some people are still reviewing (thank you so much!), and I hope their supporting comments represent what the readers are feeling about this story._

_I know I'm enjoying writing it, and it is always good to know someone is happy to follow it. Be my guests!_

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 11: Countdown**

Niles stayed there, laying down, trying to access his own situation.

There was not blood (a bad signal, normally indicating internal bleeding), and all he could see where the wound should be was a strange glowing from which the pain was being disseminated.

He was wounded, probably deadly wounded. And even more probably, by a horrible magical dagger of sorts...

by the hand of the woman he loved…

and she let him alone in the meadows, as if he meant nothing to her…

And what the hell did she mean by not giving up on her?! She was the one giving up on them because of that mission of hers! All he did was offering himself to follow her anywhere she went, the way she wanted, to do whatever she decided! What was so wrong about him wanting to be with her no matter what?!

_All right. Calm down. _

It was just daily business to try to be near her and be hurt for that, anyway, because he was always confused by his new ideas and expectations when she was concerned. His soul was already tormented, in a strange painful and glorious way, before this… incident.

Thus, that was not the point.

The pain – which seemed stronger when he felt like fighting it – had been making him miss the point.

Well, not anymore. He had his honor, after all, and a title to defend.

_I am the Clever!_, he told himself, teeth clenched. _I must think. There must be something to be done. If there is something to be done, I'll find it. _

And, to do it, he must get up, even if the strange shining on his side made him feel disturbed.

(Niles called his horse and started moving slowly, preparing himself to stand once the animal was close enough to serve as a hold.)

Back to the previous train of thought: the point was that this time she had chosen to hurt him herself, and physically.

Why?

_To prevent me from being with her._

(Good. The horse is close enough. Time to stand up.)

But, was it really necessary to let him to die alone?!

And was it necessary to reinforce he should never give up on her? Wasn't he really in a bad situation because he didn't give up?

_Deep breaths, again, Old Man. You are going well._

The pain was horrible, now, and his left side was quickly going to feel numb, so he had to act soon, if he wanted to make a point against her.

And, of course, he wanted.

_Wait! Not against her… I want to make a point to her! To prove to her we belong together, no matter what…_

(Fighting the pain and the growing confusion, Niles managed to mount the horse. His head was spinning... The more he thought of what to do, the more he felt physically bad – what made him even more obstinate. He made his horse turn to the Castle and gave the command to go ahead.)

With luck, he would be able at least to make the truth reach the King.

He just had to be alive when they found him.

**ncncncncncnc**

When Niles woke up, some time later, he soon knew he had not died.

It was not possible that a worrying Maxwell and an indignant Fran were the first thing he would find in the afterlife.

And, of course, that still present pain on his side, even if a bit less horrible, didn't match his idea of heaven.

'Thank God, old man! How do you feel?'

'Bad…', he said, sincerely. His side hurt and he still felt confused, after all.

And he knew he had something to tell them… something important… something that could not wait for… Oh, yes! That's it!

Niles sit up, eyes wide, his gestures frantic, 'The witch! I've found her! She wants to prevent the war! She…'

'… she is with us but wanted to do things alone', Fran finished for him, taking his hands on hers and making him look at her. 'You were delirious, but I suppose you had the message well rehearsed, by the way you _already_ said it over and over again since you've arrived'.

'And without stammering', the King added. Niles calmed down, and Maxwell seized the opportunity, 'By the way, congratulations for the vocabulary'.

'He was in pain, feverish and had a magical artifact put deep down on his side by the woman he loves. Give the guy a break!', Fran came to his defense.

Niles frowned - well, it seemed they knew everything. He made an effort to call their attention and spoke with a hoarse voice. 'What will we do?'

Maxwell was the first to answer. 'Fran made you wake up so we can discuss exactly that'.

She nodded, 'I knew there was something wrong, and was ready to use my herbs when you arrived'.

'She is counteracting the spell that was cast on you by the witch'.

Niles and Fran exchanged '_As if_' glances, and the knight asked, 'How much time did the horse take to bring me here?'

'By what I could see in the magical wound, it was very quick', she answered.

He nodded, understanding. 'My life… you saved it?'

'No'.

'No?'

'No, because it was never in danger', her high-pitched joyful tone made both men flinch. 'You're suffering from a quick charm that causes pain and have made bigger guys retreat', Fran gave him a smile, 'I'm impressed'.

Niles smiled back and sit up, 'So, she never intended to…', and the pain flared to life again. 'Aaaargh!'

Fran put a hand on his back to support him. 'I know it hurts, sweetie. And all I can do for you is making you calm enough for you to breath better and have a clearer mind'.

'It's enough', he nodded, grimacing. 'Do it'.

'Uhmpf. I've already done that', her hands went to her hips. 'I hope you don't think some hurried plaster application was enough. I must renew it to have the effect back. And, since she is a powerful witch, you must be grateful I was able to counteract the amount I did'.

_Oh._ 'Thank you, Fran. Really', he waited for her to undo the annoyed face and included Maxwell in his next question, 'Do you think I have time to reach her before she meet the enemy?'

Maxwell was agitated. 'Maybe, but what will you do when you reach her?'

Fran added, 'She has told you very clearly how she feels about you around her while she is trying to schmooze people…', she noticed his glare, 'Well, it was you who said it… and you were crying, so we supposed it was serious…'

Niles raised his hand to stop her talking. 'I… cried?'

'You hugged us and wept like a child', Maxwell was smug, but the glare he received made him quickly change his tone. 'A love-struck blessed and honored child, I mean… Exactly what we all guessed you would be… I mean, you're a loyal man…'

'Boys', Fran interrupted the rambling, 'I thought we had no time to spend…'

Niles, nodded. 'We just have one chance to do it. Maxwell, you must come with me, bringing the White Card'.

'What?!', Maxwell answered in surprise, and Fran in confusion.

'We have to go and negotiate. Don't worry, I'm sure when we get there she will have prepared them to listen to us'.

'I can't do that, Niles! The White Card is almost sacred'.

'Exactly. And if you don't use it now, when will you use it?'

'Niles, pay attention: you are still feverish, and probably are not thinking well. This woman may have put such a charm on you that you are defending her ideas without thinking of it. How do I know it is not magic talking?'

'You have to believe me, King Maxwell… Try to understand that I'm telling you to do what I, a loyal and righteous knight, believe is the best for everybody. I am not thinking of my happiness, but the happiness of a lot of people that need your decision to have new opportunities in life'.

'The White Card is too much… Even if I agree that some things may be done… Fran explained to me that you were visiting people in the rural area because you wanted to help them… She is from a rural area, too… But the White Card… I don't think I should use it…'

'Yes, you should! It exists to give you the right to do what must be done!'

Fran interjected, 'You know, I always liked cards'.

Both men looked at her as if she had grown a second head. 'What?'

She pouted, 'Would someone care to explain me what this thing is? I keep imagining something that gives you power to buy anything and never pay… and that is white because you can write your debts in it', she frowned. 'It seems like a good idea – to buy now and pay later... When things calm down I will give it some attention', she looked at them again. 'Well, I'm waiting'.

Niles sighed and talked when Maxwell crossed his arms, unhappy. 'It is a sign of commitment that is in the Royal Family rights', he explained. 'It is a document that, when used, gives the King the right to change any tradition he wishes'.

Maxwell couldn't prevent himself from speaking. 'Last time I used it… You know what happened'.

'Yes, I do. You permitted a witch to enter the Royal Family. To be precise, you married her and had three beautiful, health and intelligent children. But why try again? Wouldn't it be horrible to have such happiness again? Men should never have any happiness, isn't? That's what our faith taught us… Why should we have the nerve to contradict something that guarantees our daily suffering?!'

'Niles, please! You know what meant to me when she died… You know I still hurt because I can't understand how she could be talking to me in a minute and suddenly faint and… never wake up again… I sent her family away because I couldn't stand their eyes on me…'

Niles regretted his words and put a hand on the King's shoulder. 'I'm sorry… I'm not thinking straight… I shouldn't have been so harsh on you… I know it still hurts…', talking about it made Niles feel his own physical pain in full force again, and he had to lay down. Maxwell helped him. 'It is a difficult decision for you… However, I tell you: sometimes, people must face changes, my Lord. An open door must bring a strong wind that will make a mess of everything, but it can bring the perfume of flowers, too… If you never open the door, you will never know…'

'And the mess can always be dealt with, when you have the right people around you', Fran added and put a hand over her mouth. She didn't regret her words, just didn't know if the King was ready to appreciate them.

Maxwell looked at them, and it was obvious they had made his resolution falter. He frowned in concentration, his eyes going from Niles to Fran, and back to him, and back to her… and then he reached a decision. 'You know what? You are right. I have the best people around me. It is time to take some risks'. He looked at Fran. 'Miss Fine, prepare the herbs to alleviate his pain, so he can travel more comfortably. Niles, I'll have the men prepare us horses. We are going there together, the three of us and a very small group of men. I'm talking the White Card, and I hope there will be no mess to clean, after'.

He received a tired but crooked smile back, 'That would be acceptable, Your Majesty'.

Maxwell rose. 'And stop the _Majesty_ thing. You cried on my shoulder some moments ago'. With that, Maxwell was out of the room.

Fran smirked at that and the shocked look on Niles' face. 'Isn't he adorable even when he makes things just to pester you?'

**Ncncncncncnc**

The witch can feel the energy coming to her in waves: it brought indignation, inconformity, fear and disillusion.

The smell of betrayal was there, too.

She had no doubt there were a lot of people in front of her, not very far. The armies she must reach were closer than ever.

She almost regretted the spell she casted on Niles. It was draining some of her forces, and she would need them to communicate with the people that she would soon meet.

But maintain him far from danger was priority. There were traitors in this group, she didn't know who they were, and she couldn't risk him being near them when she made them reveal themselves.

She was surprised by the strength these feelings were giving her; she always thought that being in love was a lie, something made up by weak people who needed excuses for not doing important things.

Now she knew that love makes you even stronger, when the right person is the object of your adoration. Niles was brave enough to risk his life for her; she was brave enough to not let him do it.

She just hoped she had made the right decision, because she really wanted to solve this situation and be back to enjoy again the sweet touch of her beautiful Ni…

'Oh', her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden vision of a crowd. 'Here we are'.


	12. Sleeping Beauty

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 12: Sleeping Beauty…**

'Are you all right, sweetie?', Fran asked Niles, noticing his pained face, even if he managed to suppress it almost all the time since he had mounted his horse.

'Yes, I am', he groaned, his eyes occupied scanning the extension of meadows they could see at the moment. 'There are more important things in my head, now. A lot more important than this fake wound'.

'I see', she answered, the tone of voice denouncing a disconcerted smile.

Niles noticed he may have sounded harsh and looked at her. 'Please, Fran, forgive me. What I meant is that my life is not in danger, and this pain is just a trick. I can stand it'. He averted his eyes and caressed the neck of the horse absently, and Fran smiled sincerely at the sight of such tenderness. His voice sounded distant, 'There is no real sacrifice involved'.

Fran knew what he meant, that _physical_ sacrifice was not being required of him, but both were aware that the worry that tinted his soul was a kind of sacrifice.

She felt an urge to tease him to make things a bit less difficult – it seemed the kind of approach he would appreciate. 'You know, even if this _no sacrifice_ thing is cute, you must take care. It's not all women that are crazy for that. Who knows what your witch will think when she discover you are being so strong'.

He realized her intention and decided to cooperate, turning to her. 'See what we've got here', he answered, 'You still have not forgiven me for hurting so much under your care. Being such a perfectionist and not being able to accomplish your own standards must be hard'.

She tried to act menacingly, 'You should not mock me. I'm still the one with the powerful herbs and the knowledge to accomplish at least part of what I want them for'.

'Unfortunately, I can't fear it', Niles said, and his voice was suddenly worried again. 'There is nothing you may do that will be worst than this physical pain, added to the fact that my witch can be in serious danger right now, added to these circumstances – we may be attacked at any moment'.

Fran made a surprised face at him, 'Wow… Now that you described it, it is really a crap of a situation!'

Both laughed at it, against their own good senses, and Fran was not surprised to notice the wetness in his eyes.

He cleared his throat to speak, 'Your lack of imagination surprises me', Niles gave her a bitter-sweet smile. 'I'm sure things can always get worse'.

Fran noticed her goal of lighting things was getting out of reach, and decided to act more firmly, pretending to be angry at him. 'Hey! Maybe it is you who have no ideas at all and want suggestions from me! I'm not dishing my schemes to you, Mister Clever Knight!'

Before Niles could pass through his surprise by her sudden change of tactics and ask what she exactly meant by 'dish' in this context, Maxwell's voice sounded from ahead, hurrying them to not let the horses take them to the side of the group.

Niles and Fran looked at each other, realizing they had looked for a position from where they could talk freely to each other and have a different view of the meadows. It was not some their horses were to be blamed for. It seemed they had this need to look at things from a different angle… It was a bit disconcerting and a bit comforting, at the same time.

They silently obeyed the King and, when they were close enough to gain a satisfied glance from him, Fran resumed the conversation. 'I wish I had the imagination your witch has. I mean, who thinks of a magical wound to keep a guy behind, making him delirious and crying like a baby as if there was no tomorrow? Maybe she will really give me some ideas when we meet'.

Niles nodded gratefully at her use of _when_ and not _if_, and added, 'I sincerely hope you two have the opportunity for it'.

'You should trust more the women in your life'.

'I shall do it when they learn not to hide from the ones who care for them'.

Fran threw him a wary look and opened her mouth as if she would say something.

But not a word was coming out.

'Why, Miss Fine, I think you are at a lack of words', he was again scanning the meadows, 'I am not surprised'.

Silence. Niles kept looking away, because he really wanted to be alert to any change in the surroundings, and because he knew the woman by his side must be having trouble choosing how she would answer him.

Finally, she spoke, in a serious tone. 'When this is over, I'll make sure to answer all of your questions'.

The knight looked at the woman besides him with sincerity, 'I know you shall do it. Don't get me wrong. I just wanted you to know that I trust you, even if you are not totally open to me. I can respect that. You must have your reasons, and I won't pry'.

She expressed her joy with a one hand gesture of relief, 'Then I am lucky you are not so similar to me as I have thought!'

He imitated her gesture and added a fake shocked expression of his own, 'Isn't it reassuring?!'

**Ncncncncncncn**

CC looked at the group in front of her. She had a very clear idea of her situation, once she had seen armies organized like this before and knew what they were capable of: they were at least five hundred men and women, well trained in a series of crafts (fighting, witchery, spying, communications, healing), being guided by a dozen people that came in front of them and had a lot of influence over them.

She was just a lonely woman in a white toga, floating above them with a message that praised the enemy.

Bad, bad scenario.

And she was very tired.

It was natural, of course, because she had been practically marching for hours, now…

The amount of strength she had to use to maintain the magic wound on Niles had been increasing greatly, too – she had no idea what was happening, but in some way he was resisting, and it drained her. Magic was something of the body, of course.

It explained the tiredness.

CC rolled her eyes at her own denial.

Most of her physical condition was caused by worry, and not by real body activity. She knew herself enough to know that, when she had a goal in mind, she could go for days without stopping. She had done it before.

But now, thinking of Niles and what could be happening to him was making her terribly worried and afraid that she had made something wrong. Thus, she felt stressed and on edge of exhaustion.

What if he managed to mount his horse and was coming after her, probably feverish by his body's reaction to the pain? He didn't know he was not mortally wounded… If she knew him, he was the kind of man that would give his last breath to help the people he loved…

Yes, she knew he loved her. He had said it, and she knew he was sincere. And, even if she was not able to say it right back, deep in her heart she was sure she had never cared for anyone else like this.

What created an even worst possibility: suppose she does not succeed in this mission; she will be killed or threw in a jail and he probably would never trust her again. He would never believe she cared, and would never give her a chance to try some of this feeling he called love.

It would seem she would rather fail alone than win with him…

It was part of the truth, in fact. She wanted to accomplish this thing alone, because she had promised her people she would do it, because she wanted to prove she was capable of doing it, but specially…

… because she couldn't stand the idea of using him.

Well, that was the truth: she needed to protect him from her urge of using whatever was at her reach.

When she arrived at that forest, she was ready to do what seemed relevant to her mission: she knew she would be stalked by a legendary knight, and she would have killed him, if she thought it was necessary to weaken the King.

But the man who she met that night surprised her. He didn't intend to simply catch her – he wanted to understand her. He had threw his sword to the ground, when he could have simply tried to impose himself on her.

He made an enormous effort, all the times they met, to understand her actions and make sure they were at the same position, in this relationship.

Niles had his own ideas, his own faith, but he didn't try to change her.

She thought the same about herself: she didn't try to change him, she just wanted his support to her cause.

And then she realized that things were not going as planned.

The fact he was trying to understand her was enough to make him change by himself. He was paying attention to people he never had give a second glance before; he was opening his mind to other ways of living; he was willing to contradict his own King in the name of these new ideas and feelings she gave him the opportunity to discover.

And, to her utter despair, she realized she was changing, too: she was not just worried about her goals and convictions, anymore; she didn't think any action would be justified by her intentions – in fact, she felt horrified by the thought that she could just have killed Niles in that forest, without never knowing him…

All she really wanted now was maintain him safe and not involved in this web of treachery and lust for power.

Of course, she was more than glad he was really able to understand and support her, but she hated the idea of using his rising new perspective on life to fight for her.

However, he offered himself… Maybe he was ready to fight with her… Maybe it was her who couldn't feel safe about her own desire to dominate and have her own ways with everything… It made her a powerful witch, but could not work for their relationship…

The proof was that she was now full of doubts, and he was some place far from her, hurting badly.

This was the worst situation ever, to be thinking about these things. Every one of them seemed to make her feel more and more unsettled: she hated to be reminded of Niles' suffering, she hated to think he may be wrong, and this numerical inferiority just made things worse.

But reality could not wait, and she had business to make.

It was possible that not all of the crowd had seen her yet (even if she was a piece of white cloth floating in the wind over green meadows!), but the group of a dozen chiefs surely had, and seemed not to agree on what action to adopt: some of them were walking quickly towards her, seemingly anxious to see her better; others, two or three, let themselves behind, as if her presence was dangerous.

That was what she needed to see. It was time to do something, because the cracks in the group that should be of united leadership were obvious.

Her projected image raised a hand, and everybody stopped.

**Ncncncncncnc**

'God, it's a never-ending journey'. Niles groaned. The movement of the horse's galloping was not helping his side to stop hurting, but he didn't regret pleading the King they went faster – he had a bad feeling they would be late. 'How fast can that woman walk, anyway?'. He knew he was getting grumpier, but the effect of the herbs was gone by now, and he felt a pain very similar to that one from the first moment – the breathtaking one.

What if he fainted or got delirious again, his body mistakenly providing fever to cure him from a fake wound? He needed to be in his best to find that woman, but she had to put him in a situation like this… Why she had to make it so difficult?!

Well, it seems he was letting his control slip again. Time to breath deeply and try to calm down. Desperation would not solve anything.

Niles risked a glance at Fran, who had strangely not looked at him when he groaned.

The sight startled him: she was sitting straight on the horse, her head high and attentive, as if she could already see and hear what the others couldn't.

'She is not far ahead', Fran made a sign to Niles, without facing him. It was like she could feel he was looking at her, too.

'Where?', he asked, following the direction she was pointing and not seeing anything.

'Just a little more', Fran answered, calmly, and she changed slightly the direction of her horse.

Maxwell and Niles exchanged glances and did the same as her.

A few more steps of their galloping horses and she yelled, 'There she is!'

They all suddenly saw, from the privileged point of view of a bit higher terrain, the white ghost over the meadows, the back turned to them, and a multitude of people listening to it.

**Ncncncncncnc**

The blonde witch was just finishing her talking, and at this point she felt very confident. 'And that was what happened, people. I could accomplish part of my mission, gaining support from a very important and influent knight, but I had to come here when I discovered some other knights that desire to provoke a war, just for their own sake. I come to warn you that it is possible to negotiate with the King, once the ones who just care for themselves are revealed and put away'.

There were voices. Some leaders turned to others, and soon it was obvious that the ones who were defending the war were being looked with disgust.

Finally, some good news for her: the leaders seemed to know exactly what was happening, and that her words were rightful ones.

Then, there were yells. Warriors and horses were agitated. The traitors were creating a diversion she couldn't pinpoint.

Maybe it was time for her to interfere, but she didn't want to do it if it would seem she was denying the voice to the accused ones. In fact, all she wanted was to know the details of the horrible plan, and understand how they managed to come so far with it.

Or it was just Niles' sense of honor and equity rubbing off on her.

Well, these guys here needed to quiet down, so she could see what was really happening…

…but then, she saw the spear coming into her direction.

And shut her eyes.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Fran knew that Niles had seen the spear, too, and she was surprised by the way his eyes were wide in the moment it went through the disappearing white figure before them. 'What is happening? What are you feeling?'

He put a hand on his side and looked at her, terrified. 'The pain… It is gone'.

Fran understood quickly what it could mean and turned to Maxwell, 'My King, let's go there and do the schmooze. Niles needs to find his witch'.

Maxwell nodded and hurried his horse towards the people. Fran took a white flag over her head, with the symbols of the reign in it – even if it was a tense moment, she loved the feeling of empowerment the White Card of King Maxwell gave her.

It seemed to attract the attention of the agitated people, who stopped the commotion to see the approaching couple.

It didn't pass unnoticed the fact there was a group of soldiers that was following the strangers very slowly, and it was clearly done in order to not provoke any misunderstandings.

Niles was worried about Maxwell and Fran, because the act of carrying a white flag could not be respected when traitors are present; however, he soon noticed some of the leaders had their hands raised in greeting, and it was enough for him to be sure his strategy was being successful.

The soldiers were not seen as a menace, people were going to talk calmly, Fran was there with her force of will to guide Maxwell in using the White Card, and Niles turned his horse to analyze his surroundings furiously.

Considering the place where the projection was, his eyes searched the closer secure space… somewhere adequate to hide after such a hurried run through meadows and not very far that could drain her magical energy too much…

There, he saw some low bushes and two rocks and made the horse move.

It was his best shot, after all: if he was lucky enough, that witch had not chosen some distant cavern where she would be now, alone and bleeding to death…

Niles felt immensely relieved when the white cloth appeared among the leaves. He jumped from the horse to the ground and run to the white form to take her in his arms.

To his great surprise, there was no blood. Maybe the arrow had not got her…

The hope he dared to feel was becoming weaker while he was noticing the rest of the situation: she had her eyes closed and was immobile, barely breathing. If he were not close enough to feel it in his skin, he would say she was not breathing at all…

And that eerie lack of reaction - what could that mean?!

'Witch?', he called her, hoping it would help, and when it didn't, he could not take off the tinge of despair from his voice, 'Witch, please, don't you dare to leave me now! We've come this far…'

No response. The breathing was regular, but really slow, and now Niles feared the worst.

He stood up carrying her, and started running to the big group.

With a quick glance he saw things were on the right track: serious conversation was taking place, Maxwell and Fran were talking to a bunch of men and women, and there were even some people who were being guarded by warriors in strange uniforms and the soldiers that had come with Maxwell.

Well, they were taking decisions together. It was a good signal they didn't need him.

The group stopped talking and turned to Niles when he approached. 'She won't wake up… Does anyone know what is happening?'

Concerned faces and murmurs appeared. A guy who was being guarded received a dirty look from a lot of people. Niles made an effort to see his face – he had a feeling they had things to talk, later, about a spear and the value of life… well, even projected images of it.

An old woman came from the group. 'Follow me. We have a tent and some people who are prepared to take care of war casualties. They must serve her right'.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

Niles put the witch on a bed and soon there were a lot of people around her. He gave some steps away in order to give them space to their creepy examinations, and couldn't take his eyes from her face.

They talked quickly in a strange language, and for the first time he thought that maybe this was the real language of his witch. Maybe she had an accent that she masked with magic…

He really wanted to have the chance to hear her voice again… He didn't even need to discover the accent, after all… He just needed her opening her eyes and smiling while saying… anything…

God, he was hurting a lot more from seeing her lifeless like this than what he had felt from her magical trick!

Niles thoughts were very somber, at this point: really, things can always get worst. When you think you've known what pain was about, something may happen to convince you that Fate can toy a bit more with you.

And now he, a Catholic traditional knight, was here seeing some witches analyzing the witchy things his beloved witch was going through, and all he could think of was blaming Fate, a Pagan entity… Niles shook his head at the confusing thoughts of how well he seemed to be blending with the surroundings.

Finally, the group dispersed, and that same old woman came to him. 'Why have you sought her?'

Niles was frightened by the question. 'Should I let her there? Did I do anything wrong?'

The woman placed a reassuring hand on his arm. 'Your King was out there talking to us, but you were heading for her. Why?'

Now he understood: this woman had information about the situation, but she wanted to be sure he was the one to hear it. She wanted to know if he had chosen to be here, instead of out there, or if he was being gentle and just rescuing the blond.

The truth was needed. 'The mission my King is leading is very important… but I came all this way because of her'.

The woman gave him a once over. 'So, you are the knight who favored her?'

He puffed his chest. 'Yes, I am. I still favor her. That is why I am here'.

The woman nodded as if it was enough for her. 'She was making a projection', he nodded, indicating he knew what she was talking about, 'and being wounded during such a thing is very dangerous'.

'Is she hurt? I didn't see any blood…', his eyes were anxiously scanning the figure on the bed.

'To every situation there are at least two sides', the woman remarked. 'One part of this is that she managed to shut down before the spear could reach her. She was physically unharmed, therefore, because there was no substance in that projection when the spear reached it'.

Niles wanted to sigh in relief, but the woman had such a grave expression all over her face he was sure she was not finished, yet.

She resumed. 'The other part is that, when such a hurried magical shut down is made, there is no way of warning the person that the danger is over'.

He frowned, looked at the still form on the bed and an ice grip clutched at his heart. 'She is… out of reach?'

'A person can spend years like this, no changes at all, just the minimum of breath required to the body to maintain itself. Deaf and blind to the world around her'.

Niles gulped. 'She may never wake up again?'

'She has no way of knowing how much time has passed: the minimum of conscience she still has is dedicated to maintain the shut down to protect herself of a harming that she doesn't know is over. It was a technique developed in ancient times, where projected enemies would duel. The looser would shut down, showing lack of bravery, and soon would wake up, because it was clear there would be no more attacks – the shut down was a declaration of defeat'. The woman sighed. 'It was very intelligent and able of her to use it, but the fact she is not awake yet means she had no time to prepare herself adequately'.

While she talked Niles walked slowly to the side of the bed and knelt down, his eyes glued to the sleeping face.

The woman announced, 'I'm sorry for being the messenger of this bad news, knight, as I see you're hurting. We'll leave you alone with her for a while'.

Niles nodded without looking back.

He didn't really care if there were other people in the room – it was not because of them that he would have the feeling of being alone.

He took one of her hands in his and let the tears flow.

**Ncncncncncncnc**

When Fran put a hand on his shoulder, a long time after, he had spent the time crying, sobbing, calming down enough to caress the hand on his, crying a bit more, then caressing her face and sobbing…

He was calm for a while, now, sitting on the floor, his hand still clutching one of the blonde's ones, and managed to greet the brunette.

'The woman explained things to us out there', Fran said.

He just nodded.

She seated besides him. 'What do you plan on doing?'

Niles sighed, 'She can wake up at any moment. I want to be near her when it happens'. He sniffed, 'And she may never wake up. Someone must take care of her. Dust off her clothes…'

Fran smiled at his half-hearted joke. 'She must have a family, you know. Maybe she has even servants that can do it'.

'I suppose so…', he agreed, sadly, 'But…', his face showed openly the mix of sorrow and determination that dominated him, 'Oh, Fran, the truth is I can't accept this! I will do whatever is in my reach, and beyond, to bring her back!'

'I know, sweetie', she reassured him. 'Then now you understand my question – what do you plan on doing?'

'Oh', he looked at her as if she had shaken him awake. 'Well, I still don't know. I… couldn't think straight, yet'.

'You were in pain while riding a horse back and forth these meadows, you went delirious while thinking this girl was trying to kill you… If it was not enough to wear your body, your mental energy must be very low from all the anxiety'.

'_Mental energy_?', he frowned, 'Are we having that conversation you promised on the way here?'

'Oh, no. That was for when it is _over_, remember?'

They smiled at each other. Niles could not suppress some tears. 'Thank you for believing, even if it serves to your own wishes'.

'Oh, Niles!', she was tearful and, for a moment, is seemed she was going to say something difficult. But then her expression changed and she decided against it, choosing to be back to her initial intention when coming to the tent. 'What do you think of some food, water and rest, so you can become the Clever again and have some brilliant idea to save the day?'

'It seems a sensitive suggestion… Maybe I need to clear my mind…'

'Come on, you know I'm right! We'll call someone to stay with her for a while, if it makes you feel better'.

'It does, but… I don't know if I can let her…'

'Listen: Maxwell needs you by his side for some time. Just enough to calm him down and help to set things. I promise you, once you have said some words, have eaten and drank, I'll free you'.

'All right, I shall follow you'.

'There's a free meal outside, honey! What is the doubt?!', and with that, Fran fled the room.

Niles took a last glance at the witch and, before the situation overwhelmed him again, followed his friend.


	13. and the Knight in shining armor

_We are getting to the final chapter of this tale – after this, we'll just have the epilogue. I hope you people have enjoyed it._

_Thank you for the reading, the reviews and commentaries. You are all amazing!_

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Chapter 13: …and the Knight in Shining Armor**

Sir Niles, the Clever, was trying hard to get interested in the conversation. In fact, there was a lot of interesting things going on around the big table where Fran had taken him.

For starters, there was really a great meal waiting for them, as his friend had announced – and he wouldn't deny he felt drained and hungry…

The chiefs were all there exchanging information with King Maxwell, and the revelations never ceased: it seemed that Colin and Chandler had been contacted by some guys from one of the witch peoples, who were interested in creating a new chain of power.

The idea was putting King Maxwell aside after he reinforced the fact that the forest should be closed to outlanders; and then, offer other forests of his Kingdom, what would bring Colin's and Chandler's names to view, as the open minded owners of beautiful lands.

Niles was a bit surprised to realize there was a web of people following and trying to stop the schemes of the traitors: some relatives of Sara and some people from the clan of his witch were surely involved. They had been the ones to choose her to go and try to know the King better, trying some kind of negotiation, if she sensed it was a good move.

Everybody tried to avoid any mention to the witch, being considerate to his feelings, but it was impossible not to mention the most important character in this story: she was the one who was chosen to go and try to maintain peace. Even if she had decided to fight for freedom, she had on her mind the best for all of them, and maybe had sacrificed herself in order to clarify things.

Maxwell mentioned, a lot of times, that there were decisions to be taken, while looking at Niles, and he knew what the King meant: he was an important part in the Kingdom's politics, and his presence would be required for the building of this alliance that was rising.

Niles sighed every time and averted his eyes from the King. He had promised his life to helping the man, it was clear, but he needed to take care of his witch… and maybe it was good for Maxwell to learn to rely on other people, like Fran…

Fran… There was something about Fran knowing all the stuff that was happening (she kept explaining things to Maxwell, as if it was not the first time she heard it), that made Niles look at her speculatively.

At some point of the night she managed to postpone any further explanations again, offering him some tea and asking if he was feeling better.

He accepted the tea, said he was tired but feeling stronger, and understood she still wanted to wait for something before she would tell him what was missing in this puzzle. Probably, she was waiting for his decision about staying with his witch or not.

That woman seemed to know every thing that passed through his head…

And it seemed she had given him something to drink besides the tea… Years of training made him very aware of his body, and he was feeling sleepy…

He looked at her and she had a knowing smile, and pointed to a small tent that had an improvised bed. Niles grudgingly accepted the offer and went there – one thing was little participation in the conversation, other was to doze off in front of powerful people.

He reached the bed, took away the hard cover that he had on his chest, his sword and decided light white shirt and thick tights were all tight.

And sleep took him.

**Ncncncncnc**

Niles woke suddenly, his eyes flying open, feeling surprisingly aware and energized.

Fran was sitting besides him.

He looked at her, letting her know he was surprised. 'What did you do to me?'

'I put some herbs in your drink. You needed deep sleep'.

'It worked. Thank you'.

She smiled. 'After you left us, we commented it is clear you have already decided to stay with her, sweetie. We would like you to know no one will question your decision'.

'Even the King…?'

'Max understands'.

'I see you are very well acquainted with _Max_, by now'.

'You've seen nothing, yet', she waved a hand at him, and both chuckled. 'But don't try to hide it – you seem thorn'.

'I am. I wish things were different. About me and the witch, I mean'.

'Who doesn't? At least, the good people'.

'It is good to know we, good people, are all in the same side'.

Fran nodded and remained silent, what was a clear signal that she feared blabbing.

Niles sighed, 'Anything I should know? Any decisions taken?'

'Some. But everybody was tired and went to sleep soon'.

'I see'.

'Her relatives were informed of her situation. They probably will arrive tomorrow'.

'Oh. Thank you for telling me'.

Niles noticed that the big table where they were before was being cleaned, and it seemed just the servants were still in movement.

Fran followed his gaze. 'Yes, soon it will be just you and me, here'.

'It is time for us to go, then'. Fran seemed surprised, and he clarified. 'Don't get me wrong. We have two bossy creatures waiting for us. You shall go to the man of your dreams, I shall go to mine'.

The brunette gave a playful swat at his arm. 'Do you have any ideas for this mess?'

'It is the first clear head I have today, Fran. I'm confident that I will be able to think, now'. Niles got up and helped her. 'I will make a vigil and wait for some inspiration. It is not like I have had time to plan anything of it in detail, until now. You gave me the clear head I needed, Fran. Now I must act on it and on my feelings'.

She observed when he took his things from the bed. 'I wish all the wisdom you already have can be at your service, tonight'.

Niles looked at Fran and knew she was trying to say something to him.

She just nodded and turned; Niles understood there was nothing else to be said.

He turned into the direction of the witch's tent and started to slowly walk.

Looking at the tent, he started thinking of how he couldn't even pretend he cared about state affairs during the dinner. Matters of peace and war were not important if _she_ was not here to share them with him.

Of course, he knew it was an egotistical notion: she had fought for freedom, for a negotiation that could lead to the point where they were today – chiefs of different peoples there, sleeping peacefully in the same camp, trying to discover ways of living better together.

The truth was that he had the witch in his head all the time, and at the same time, he couldn't organize his thoughts enough to create some reasonable plan, because he couldn't think of anything reasonable without being sure she would be back.

Now, all Niles wanted was to be with her again – even if she couldn't really be with him.

He felt he had a better chance to formulate something useful if he was close to her. It would help him to focus…

Niles stopped at the entry of the tent, and the two guards of his own Kingdom who were there to protect the body understood they were relieved and nodded. They were going away to give him privacy, but Niles stopped them and gave some orders related to the prisoners. The men seemed very interested in the idea that big groups should be maintained next to those guys, because they must have a lot of connections and power, and that could blind some fighters.

The Clever Knight was feeling slightly calmer by his actions. It was always good to know you may have prevented any problems – and he knew he was very good at that.

Now alone, he noticed the moon shining brightly when he opened the tent's drapery door. They had a full moon that night, and the rays of silver light were filtering through it and reflecting on the figure lying on the bed.

He approached her slowly, enjoying the way the drapery made the light flicker, giving him the impression that the blonde herself was making it just to show she was capable of any magic they needed, even if she seemed out of reach.

It was very like her to act 'behind his back', after all.

He knelt by her side, not feeling the despair he had felt before, just an overwhelming calmness, at her presence. In a way or another, he was sure of her presence in his life, of her strength, of the fact that she taught him that there was a myriad of different ways of seeing reality, and that this knowledge had to give him the tools to fix whatever happened.

He took his time to look at her features.

The first thing that came to his mind was that she really wanted to survive that mission. If she didn't, she wouldn't have risked this shut down. When she did it, her message had already been delivered – it was nothing like they had not listened to her, yet...

Of course, being alive and able to enjoy her own success was a good thing, but would it justify such a danger of never recovering?

He could imagine the tension she had passed when she had to choose between being severely wounded and risking never waking up again.

Looking at her, asleep and glowing in silver light, it was difficult to see that tension. In the contrary, it seemed she had made her decision and now was just resting, like a child. Or an angel.

This thought made Niles feel his despair starting again, and he needed to share what he was feeling.

That is why he started talking to her, in a sweet tone of voice, as if he needed to coach her into something – into understanding him.

'You know, witch, I was ready to say that you seem an angel, lying here with this peacefully expression on your face', he caressed her forehead, 'But now I'm confused, because… I used to like angels… but I don't want you to be an angel… I want you to be yourself… devious and teasing as you are. And, specially, I want you to be here with me, not unreachable as the angels of my religion…', he arched his eyebrows, 'Wouldn't you hate that I dared to think of you as an entity of my religion? I wonder what kind of witty answer you would have for that'.

He smiled and took a lock of her hair around his index finger, 'I never thought I would find someone like you, and I never thought I would love someone like you'. He put his cheek to hers, his mouth very close to her ear. 'I have already told you, don't deny you've heard me – I love you'.

He raised his face, so he was looking directly to her closed eyes. 'When I thought you had tried to kill me, I was not worried about you not loving me. I was thinking of where had I've been wrong to make you let me behind. I was afraid of not being enough for you. You may not love me back, but wouldn't I good enough even for helping you? What this tells about me? I had to correct it…'

He gulped, 'That trick of the dagger was a low blow. I was so shocked that you, the same woman that transported me to the meadows so we could be some moments together… the same woman who would project an image of herself just to be near me and tell me her name… that you would use your magic to hurt me in any way… Because I never thought love could be like this: that it could demand extreme decisions from a person. I guess you wanted me far from danger, now I understand… but you must hear me when I say it is better to be together than apart!'

He sighed, calming down. 'I hope you understand that I had to fight the pain and the fear to prove to you I belonged to your side'.

Niles closed his eyes. 'This is the only truth I care about: I belong to your side, CC'.

His lips descended upon hers, delicately, pressing just enough time for what would be teasing, if she was awake.

And it felt good – felt incredibly good.

Teasing her was always good, because it made her want to answer back, and that was exactly what they needed, right now.

Niles maintained his eyes closed, and kept giving her butterfly kisses, covering all her face with light caresses from his lips, and without thinking about it, he was repeating her name as if in an obsessive prayer. 'CC… Oh, CC…'

And then it happened.

Her hands came blindly to his arms, moving quickly until she felt him, and then hesitantly, as if testing the feeling of him.

Niles stopped his ministrations and looked at her face. Her eyes were still closed, but her forehead was furrowed, in doubt, confusion… maybe fear.

The Clever Knight had no doubt of what to do.

He reached for her hands and put them on the sides of his face, the same way she had done that night, in his room, and resumed talking to her.

'It's me. It's Niles, Knight of Menial Table, the servant that always wanted you in his life. You are safe, now. Come for me, my witch'. His lips touched hers briefly again, 'Look at me, CC...'

Her eyes flew open and focused on him just for a moment.

Understanding settled quickly when she saw him smiling.

Next thing he knew, the hands on Niles' cheeks were pulling him into the most desperate kiss they had ever shared.

When they parted for air, CC was beaming at him, and he was couldn't stop the tears from running on his face.

She got worried, 'What happened? Why are you crying?'

He forced himself to speak coherently, 'You were there talking to the crowd… and then there was confusion… a spear… you shut down… They said me you should never wake up again…'

She seemed to understand what had happened, now. 'Aw, you little fool! Calm down', she sit up, brushed his tears away and pulled him into a hug. 'You're embarrassing yourself'.

He chuckled into her neck, and she closed her eyes in pleasure by the feeling of it. 'There was not even such a possibility…', she started talking, but stopped, took him by the shoulders and forced him to look at her wide eyes, 'How much time was I out?!'

'Just… this afternoon and part of the night', he felt a bit ridiculous saying this because, when you look at it with attention, it was really a short amount of time.

She was relieved, her hand going to her chest, calming down, but then she was a bit indignant. 'Oh, well, if you were missing me so much, you could just awaken me up earlier'.

'Oh, really?!', he was incredulous.

'Of course! I gave you my magic name! What was so difficult?!'

'I don't think it was just a case of name-calling…'

'Even if our way to relate to each other has a lot of it?'. She smiled, because now he preferred pouting instead of agreeing, 'Of course it was a case of name-calling. The proof is I'm awake, now. I heard you calling me!'

'Are you sure it was the only thing that… brought you on?', he said it looking at her with a mix of coyness and malice she found very interesting.

'Are you trying to convince me that… there was something more than this?'

'You should know better than pretend you didn't feel it'.

'Well… maybe I remember something…'

'Of course you do, witch!'

'…but maybe it would be better if we pretended that never happened?'

'What never happened?'

'The things you said could have happened'.

'I didn't mention anything'.

'Yes, that's it. So, nothing happened. Let's move on'.

'No!', he whined, giving up the game. 'We won't pretend I didn't kiss you!'

She smiled at his annoyed stance. 'So… you think your kisses awoke me?'

'Maybe… kinda… sorta…'

'You pretentious man!', she exclaimed but couldn't hide a grin.

He laughed at her teasing grin, and then he sobered. 'Let's make a deal over it: I was able to wake you up because I knew the right name to call you, and the most sincere and loving kisses to give'.

'I can go for that', she committed.

'Really? That easy?'

'Yes. It seems very realistic… this thing of your kisses arousing me… Now come here…', and she reached for him, so they could resume kissing, '… I don't feel fully awake yet'.

He complied, but managed to murmur, 'I should spread the news…'

She answered between open mouthed kisses, 'They think I'm asleep. It won't make any difference until the morning'.

'But they were worried… about the two of us…', her tongue on his ear, now, was making it very difficult to think, 'Listen, I… really want it, but…'

She stopped and looked him in the eye. 'Niles, if you are here and I am here, and we are both well, it means the situation is settled in some satisfying way. I was successful in my mission, you reached me to take care of me, and everything is all right. We have nothing to worry about, now'. She caressed his face, realizing he had passed some hours thinking she would never be with him again, and smiled. 'Everybody is OK, isn't?'

'Yes, they are. We have found the ones who were behind all of it'.

'Good!', she said, in a kind of patronizing tone, 'I knew it!'. Then, she licked her lips and lowered her voice, 'See that beautiful full moon out there?', she moved the white toga a bit aside, showing a bit of shoulder. 'It makes us witches so powerful! Give me a good reason why I should not use my powers on you right now…'

'Well…', he inclined his head to the side, searching for some good reason, while trying not be too distracted by the flesh he was seeing.

'Clever, clever knight…', she mocked him, and laid down, knowing it was just a matter of time for him to give up when she showed herself so relaxed and waiting. She knew he wanted her as bad as she wanted him.

He kept looking at her and having a hard time concentrating, but then he had to adjust on the bed and noticed his predicament. 'I know what is wrong!'

'Amuse me'.

'What people will think if they enter the tent and find me all over you… like this?', he blushed and put his hands on his lap.

She gave him an appreciative stare, 'They will think you are abusing my unresponsive body', and couldn't hold back her laughter.

'Don't laugh! It is a horrible notion!'

'You said you kissed me to awake me!'

It was different! I kissed you because I felt we had a connection… I was not really thinking of what I was doing…'

'It would be so funny! Just think their change of heart:', and she made a different voice, '_Stop it, you abusive man! Oops, she is moving with him…Uhm…_'

'Mean woman… It just felt right…'

'Of course it did! It was right…', she winked at him, 'Confess you like the notion of being all over me'.

'I love it', he smiled back, 'because I love you'.

She stopped. 'Hey… So you really said that!'

'Last night in my room? Of course I did'.

'Yeah, yeah, but I mean earlier tonight… I thought I heard you saying it…'

'See? Who is the full moon powerful being, now? The one who can wake up the dead with his words?'

'Oh, please! Keep quiet, Galahad'.

He went closer, they kissed again, and this time Niles didn't complain about her lack of consideration with the others. They really had the right to be thinking just about each other, right now.

Her hands soon were roaming, pushing him to her, so he would be full body against her body, what he joyfully allowed.

Then, in order to reach some places of his, and to put his hands on some places of hers she liked, Niles noticed she was moving.

He complied (kissing side by side was very interesting), and all the movement was starting to get him all hot and bothered. It was like a body-to-body fight, without the pain, but with a lot of desire for the upper hand…

He could feel his blood starting to boil, the urge of giving her pleasure getting the best of him, his hands seeming to have their own will...

Her sighs and moans didn't help him into getting in control.

To his delight, she managed to straddle him.

To his surprise, once she did it, she stopped kissing him.

She started getting free of her toga, and then he realized where it was leading.

'CC…'

She stopped her moves and moaned deeply, looking into his eyes.

It seemed her name had really a strong pull on her…

But it was not this kind of pull he needed, now. 'Listen… we can't do… this… like… this'.

The amount of suppressed desire on her face was almost painful to see, now, and he was sure he was not very far from shoeing the same feeling, too, 'You must be kidding me'.

'No, dear, I am not. I mean, I am a religious man…'

'You know very well that some things in your religion may not be very wise…'

'But thinking about it and taking decisions right now is not… wise, either'.

She pursed her lips, looked at him intensely and shrugged. 'Oh, ok. I will respect you', she seated, elevated her body on her knees and, in a swift movement, was free of her toga, being totally naked in front of him. 'You don't have to do anything', she went to straddle him again. 'I can have fun alone…', she put her face close to his, her breasts touching the light shirt he was using. '…while you decide how to solve your problem'.

'My… problem?', he squeaked when she started to pull his trousers.

'Yeah', she answered, kissing his neck, 'I have nothing to decide. I am free and I will enjoy your body as much as I can. It is you who must decide which is the limit where you can go to not be… sinful'. She felt his body trembling when she freed him of his trousers and was again all over him – the contact of her inner thighs with a very sensitive part of him was almost too much for both. 'So, Clever Knight? You want me but you can't have me… like this. How do you solve this problem?'

'Marry me'.

'What?'

'You know I want you, you know I love you. But I need to be sure you will hear from me, with a lot of people as testimonies, that I want you forever with me'.

'And this ceremony in a church will give me any guarantees?', she was really taking him seriously.

'No. In fact, it will satisfy my need to tell the world where I live that you are my chosen one'.

'Uhm…', she didn't seem very interested.

'Witch, please, marry me! It's a beautiful ritual: you'll be wearing white and walking like a queen while everyone in the room will just be looking at you and waiting for what you have to say… Well, it is not really different from your day to day activities since we met'.

She smiled, humored, 'I got you will feel very happy and socially satisfied because of this… But you didn't tell me what is in it for me…'

'Isn't it clear, yet? You'll have me officially belonging to you. By the laws from where I come, I'll be yours, and you'll be able to use it against me, if you want'.

'Hey! It sounds good!', and she gave a throaty laugh.

'Doesn't it?', he smiled at her good disposition, but then sobered. 'Will you marry me?'

She sobered, too, and sighed. It should not be so difficult to accept… After all, she was a non-believer, but she understood that this kind of thing must be important to him...

Woa, it seemed she really cared for the things that were important to him… She had to think carefully about it later, when there was not a loving-struck knight anxiously waiting for an answer from her.

She was impressed by how much of his happiness were now in her hands.

'All right, you boring Catholic knight. It's not like I have any intention of letting you go. I'll marry you'.

'YES!', he rejoiced and met her lips for a surprisingly tender kiss.

'But I'll still have fun tonight, Niles', she murmured against his skin.

'Now it is all right. I trust you won't abuse my body and left me in shame, afterwards'.

She rolled her eyes at him, but couldn't help her own smile. 'You are so lucky I love you back…'

That made him look at her with wide eyes, 'What? You… do?'

'There is no sense in denying it, anymore', she looked lovingly at him, 'I was never this patient with anyone, Niles. I never gave chances, or came closer so slowly, as if I had to woo you… I never worried so much about anyone's happiness and well-being as I do for you', she made a face, 'It is obvious I feel for you this thing people call love, once it is not some magical trick'.

Niles smiled at her, 'It is a kind of magic, CC'.

She smiled back. 'Yes, it must be'.

They stayed looking into each other eyes, deeply happy to be together.

Then, the woman wriggled her body, 'Now, let's stop this tenderness and have our fun'.

Niles' breath was caught for a moment and then he managed to answer her, 'Don't worry. We'll be able to have both, my witch'.


	14. Epilogue

_Thanks to you all that dedicated time to review this story, and to the ones that just dedicated time to read it. _

_I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed our time together. _

**A Nanny Fairy Tale**

**Epilogue**

The next day was dedicated to a big celebration. Since CC, the Witch, has appeared hand in hand with Niles, the Clever, at the entry of the tent, people were rejoicing.

In fact, the revelation was made some moments earlier, when Fran entered the tent and saw them asleep covered just by the white toga.

That woman could scream!

That attracted a lot of people to the patio, waiting for an explanation, and Niles was very quick to take CC by the hand and make sure to everybody that they were in a serious relationship and would marry once all of this was settled.

To his utter relief she nodded to every word he said, and people found it adorable, and said 'Uhrra!', and she was taken by her own people to some conversation, while he was being greeted by King Maxwell, who was more than eager to have his preferred Knight back into politics, now that all was solved.

**Ncncncncncnc**

Now it was night, and Niles was watching the party going on. He had a lot of people around him for the day, as CC had, and they barely had seen each other.

After the night they had together, he found very difficult not being able to be properly closer to her.

He was standing, leaning into a big pole. He was relieved he was able to be aside the big group for a while. He felt drained and his body ached for _her_ presence.

A lot of things had happened, today – Fran awakening them with her yells of joy, the announcement of their relationship, the reunions to set an agreement about the forest, the preparations for this party… Answering questions and drawing maps and listening to suggestions were fun, but could tire even the cleverest of knights.

And, to top his day, that man had approached him some moments ago.

He was alone, wondering where his witch was and looking at the people having fun, when he heard the voice, 'May I have a word with you, Knight?'

Niles looked at him. He was wearing a white toga and was a few steps by Niles' side, waiting for authorization to get closer; at the same time, his eyes were scanning Niles in a way that made him feel a bit uncomfortable.

'Yes, of course', Niles made an effort to make it sound like an invitation, once the guy was wearing something very similar to what his witch wears. He probably was from her people.

The man came to conversational distance. 'I've been informed of your intentions of… _marrying_ a person that is very close to me'.

Niles couldn't hide his interest, and congratulated himself for inferring the situation correctly. 'Yes, it is true. It is a very important tradition among my people, and it means that we are both involved in a serious relationship'. He changed his stance, turning totally to the man, 'I didn't have the opportunity to meet any of yours, yet, but I sincerely hope to have your approval'. The man didn't say anything, and Niles felt the urge to clarify, 'I wish I can meet your standards'.

'That is not how things work among us'.

'No?'

'No. The woman has made her choice. We will just make sure she will be respected as she must be'.

'Well…', Niles smirked, 'if by respect you mean all of her wills and desires being attended… We shall have to negotiate that'.

The man frowned, 'I require some explanation for this'.

Niles sighed. 'I have done all that I can to guarantee the well being of that witch… Well, you know what I mean'.

'Yes, I do. Among us, it is not an offense'.

'That is exactly the point: you have your set of beliefs, I have my own set, and she has her own very personal set… Even if I knew exactly how to do in order to give everything to a traditional witch, it would not always work with her… So, that is what I shall do: I shall attend to her every whim, once I am sure it is what is best for her. She has made some bad decisions, lately, and I have learned that she can't be always obeyed'.

'She is a very unique individual'.

'Yes, she is. She has high talents and capacities, but needs someone to take care of her and put her in place'. He grinned, 'And I love her for all that'.

The man nodded, 'You seem suitable, Knight'.

'Suitable?'

'Yes', and with that and a departing wave of hand, the man went away into the crowd.

'Suitable?', Niles asked himself, frowning.

It had been really a difficult day without a mysterious warlock; now, Niles didn't know what to think.

He sighed and was feeling the ache for his witch start again, when, as if for magic, she got out of the crowd and came walking to him.

Niles stood there, waiting for her and feeling his heart beat as if she was his lifeline.

She approached him and their bodies melted together while their mouths occupied themselves into killing any other thoughts but their belonging.

When they parted, she grinned, 'I really missed you!'

'You sound surprised'.

'I am a bit', she clung to his side, their hands pressed together on his chest. 'I told you I have never felt like this before. I mean, I was the focus of everybody, today – they wanted to know how I had managed to project for so many people, and how I trained the shut down, and how I managed to wake up, and I couldn't stop desiring you were there with me…'

'So I could be embarrassed while the witches discussed if it was the kiss or the name?'

'I didn't give them so much detail, don't worry. I'll do it later, when I'm back to my land and I'll have time to discuss this with the wiser among the wiser'.

'What do you mean by being back to your land? You promised to marry me!'

'And I will. Does it mean I can't go back home to be a celebrity for a while?'

'Not if I am permitted to be with you'.

'You _must_ be with me. My people have bonding ceremonies, too, and I want you to perform some of them'.

'So you want to marry me, too?', he grinned widely.

'I thought you had understood that, yet. How did you pretend to be clever all of this time?'

'Shut up, witch!', he kissed her soundly, 'I had enough of your kind for today!'

'That's not what it seems…', she murmured against his neck, 'But tell me, what daddy said to you?'

Niles stopped her ministrations by holding her a bit apart from him, 'You mean… the guy in a toga who came to talk to me a few moments ago…?'

'Yes'.

'God! Couldn't he introduce himself?!'

'He probably wanted to talk to you without putting any pressure'.

'You must be kidding me'.

'Just tell me – what did he say?'

'We didn't talk much. The important part is that he told me he thinks I'm _suitable_'.

'Wow, that is great!'

'Really?'

'Congratulations! He is not that revealing, usually'.

Niles laughed, 'Then everything is well'.

'U-uhm', she answered, embracing him, 'Fran Fine have told you she is a spy?'

'No!'

'She came to me, today, to explain she had been sent by her people to have an eye on me. They are herb collectors and want the forest for medicine purposes, and wanted to make sure I really was a non believer'.

'I knew there was something about her…'

'Oh, yes, there is. She is incredibly seductive'.

'I meant in the way she acted. She was always one step ahead of things'.

'That is exactly what I meant. She even found you before me, that night in the forest'.

'Are you jealous?'

'I must be. It is a problem some witches have when they are not bonded to their loved ones'.

'You mean you want to marry me and be bonded to me the quickest we can?'

'Obviously. I barely can wait to see you dressed for the fertility ritual'.

'I don't know what it means, but God forgive me if it doesn't sound good'.

'You're lucky I am not a believer. You would make such a handsome pagan… I could convert you with a whistle'.

'Maybe you could. But I'm clever and lucky. Wouldn't it be ironical if you were the one to be converted?'

'Well, I must admit that miracles happen. Different peoples are right there celebrating together, I am already softened, King Maxwell has committed to Fran…'

'The wonders never cease! How did she manage that?'

'See? Wonders and Fran very close in your head…'

'Don't even mention it, you crazy woman! After all I have done for you?'

'I told you, Niles: while I don't see you nude, your body covered in flowers and honey, taking me over and over under the full moon, the light of torches illumination your skin, I can't be sure of our relationship'.

His eyes were wide open, 'You just described a fertility ritual?'

'No, I've described the traditional set for what we call a _honeymoon_ among my people'.

He pretended to be all serious about that, 'Well… even if I really like this compromise we have, of respecting each other beliefs and non-beliefs… I have the upmost respect for tradition, you know…'

She laughed, 'Yes, I do. Don't worry, I'll make sure to pick some good traditions of my people to teach you'.

'Thank you. And I'll make sure you will feel rightly honored and praised when you walk down the aisle to meet me'.

'My traditions are a lot more fun for the both of us'.

'But mine will make the world revolve around you for days'.

'That's fair'.

'_You_ are fair'.

They smiled sweetly at each other, and kissed lightly. 'I want to tell you something, Niles'.

'What?'

'I'm joking about all of that, but I know how important the marriage thing is to your people. And I understand that you have all a role model thing going on, and I don't want to put it in jeopardy'.

'Aw, witch! You've really softened!', he hugged her, 'Thank you for understanding me'.

'I may seem a bit tough, but I know there are a lot of people who rely on you', she looked him in the eye, 'Besides me'.

His grin grew impossibly large, and he was ready to say how amazing he thought she was when a nasal voice interrupted them, 'Oh, you are at it, again?!'

'Look: the spy is here', CC made a face at the woman, 'Your work is over. Go away'.

'I already told you I was not spying on you. I just wanted to make sure the situation was under control'.

The witch rolled her eyes, and turned to stand in front of Niles, as if to separate him from the brunette, 'Whatever'.

'I knew you would be all right with it, sooner or later', Fran interjected, 'I am so happy for the two of you!'

'It is really a dream that comes true', Niles answered, coming closer to CC, holding her from behind and kissing her hair.

'Well, I'm really sorry to interrupt', Fran saw the happy smiles on the couple's faces, 'But people have been asking where you two were. Max wants to say some things about the forest and how happy he is…'

'We've heard about how happy he is', CC said to Niles, and both snickered.

'Oh, you two! Come on, let's go! The man is getting anxious'.

'He is always like this when he can't have what he wants', the Knight commented. 'Get used to it'.

'Niles, have you realized you may be talking to your next Queen?', the witch asked.

'You're right…', he murmured, 'I should respect her'.

'You better', Fran winked. 'I may be the Queen, yes, and more than that – I have discovered the most amazing thing about the white card and its potential! I will be famous as the inventor of the most awesome credit thing ever! Can you imagine having a card that symbolizes what you can buy? Not having to carry any gold or other heavy things with you?'

The three of them started walking, and CC was soon by Fran's side, 'It is a surprisingly good idea! I know I will regret it, but I will ask – tell me more about it!'

Niles pondered in the two of them getting along and how it made him feel happy. The fact that the witch had left him a bit behind right now didn't even matter that much, once she seemed engaged in something that would put that shine in her eyes.

'Hey, you, slow one', CC stopped and extended her hand to him, 'You won't let me alone with this moron, will you?'

Niles gave her a smirk, 'I was wondering if you had already forgotten me, stupid witch', and he went to hold her hand with his.

Fran was going to say something, but she gave up when she saw the Clever Knight and the Wicked Witch smiling sweetly at one another. 'Well, I suppose _moron _is a term of endearment. Better get used to that, too'.

The three of them entered the jubilant crowd, and they lived happily ever after.

_The end_


End file.
